<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S T R A Y  |  Kita Shinsuke by BlissfullyRhea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830503">S T R A Y  |  Kita Shinsuke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyRhea/pseuds/BlissfullyRhea'>BlissfullyRhea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Gang, Romance, Violence, streetracerAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyRhea/pseuds/BlissfullyRhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu and Osamu were your older cousins, your best of friends, the boys you grew up with along with their group of friends they met through car meets and sports events your fathers went to together. you all had been inseparable and had grown a bond, especially you and Kita Shinsuke, the oldest of the group, always being there for one another until you were sixteen and had to move due to your father's work. </p><p>Now, eight years later. you were finally moving back home to finish med school and be with your family and friends again. However, you didn't expect what came next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a Sly fox fanfic inspired by the idea of deciphered by hoeneymilktea and Akki00s Fanart on Tumblr for the haikyuu streetracerAU, I was greatly inspired by these two and their works of art that I wanted to make my own version. </p><p>Please do not compare my writings to other writings though, This is my own take on the streetRacerAU and I am in no way a good writer and I haven't written in quite a while, however, I am having fun with this as everyone else is, and if you do not like this work of art you can suck my dick and find another one to read that suits your preference.  </p><p>Much love and I hope you enjoy my work, I plan to keep up with it but I am a med student so I will have times where I can't update as much as I would like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom...Mom I’m going to be fine. Please stop crying.” </p><p>“Yes, I know Hyogo is far away, but we have family there and I’ll be fine”.  </p><p> You sighed hearing your mothers' quiet sobs on the other side of the phone. You were moving to Japan to go to university. That and to see your old family. Your father was in the military at one point, so you moved around a lot and ended up settling in Malibu, California leaving behind your closest friends and family in the little Hyogo prefect you got so accustomed to. “I love you, okay? I’ll call you whe-” your voice was interrupted by the sound of the boarding announcement cutting through the airport.  </p><p>“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Kobe, Japan. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.” </p><p>“Be safe, please” your mom said, also hearing the announcements, her sniffling having died down a bit. </p><p> A small smile crossed your lips hearing her no longer crying, you hated when your mom cried. </p><p> “I will. I love you”. “I love you too”.  </p><p>Hanging up your phone you walked with your backpack and carry-on duffle in hand waiting in the small line that had formed to board. Excitement and nervousness riddled through you as you thought about seeing your old home and friends, wondering how much they changed since you last saw them at sixteen.  </p><p>8 years was a long enough time for people to change.  </p><p>You surely had.  </p><p>...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>It was around 4PM when the plane had landed and your cousins were already sitting outside waiting for you to come out, they had been super excited to see you again though they didn’t have a set plan for how they would explain to you about their lifestyle or if they would, they didn’t have anything to fear whether you found out or not.  </p><p>“Guhah this is so BORING” Atsumu groaned spreading himself across the front of his brothers 2020- GTR.  </p><p>“Shut up, it’s a thirty-minute wait” Osamu responded looking back at his brother from where he stood at the side of the car, eyes piercing before his hand flew out to swat the back of his brother's head “OI Get off my car like that you fat ass you’ll chip the paint!” he growled rolling his eyes as his brother grumbled getting off the car.  </p><p>“It’s not like it’s a good car anyway...” </p><p>“What did you say?!”  </p><p>“I Said-”  </p><p>“You guys never change huh?” </p><p>...........................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>When you got off the plane and got your suitcases, you tried lazily to make yourself look a little more decent.  </p><p>Not that you cared so much after being on a 24-hour flight, but you didn’t want to greet your favorite cousins while looking like death. </p><p> You fixed your sweats and sweatshirt and threw your hair up into a messy bun, wiping your face before making your way out to the pick-up terminal not having to wait to find the two idiots waiting for you, they were loud enough to hear as soon as you walked out.  </p><p>They looked different, much more different from what you had expected.  </p><p>Tattoos covered one full section of Atsumus’ upper arm and neck, both him and Osamu sharing matching black stud earrings, Osamu also sharing a few tattoos that scattered his left arm and neck. Both boys were in jeans, Atsumus’ tattered at the knees, and black shirts that were in your opinion a little too tight. When you walked up to them, they were arguing in their own little bubble like always.  </p><p>“You guys never change, huh?” You asked, smiling as you held your bags and waited for them to notice you.  </p><p>They did instantly and both of them smiled boyishly, Atsumu was the first to take three broad steps and pick you up into a tight bear hug. </p><p> Osamu smacked the back of his head “let her breath, dumbass” he laughed and messed up your bun by patting your head. </p><p>“Look at you! You’re so tall now, all grown up!” The light-heartedness in his voice making you laugh. 

</p>
<p> “says the one who’s covered in tattoos” you smiled big and hugged them both back.  </p><p>It was nice to finally be around them again. 

Once they set you down Osamu grabbed your bags and started putting them into the trunk of the car while you and Atsumu got in, you got to ride in the passenger seat since you just arrived.  </p><p>“You know, I’ve really missed you Y/N” Osamu said climbing back into the car looking over at you as he started it, revving the engine.  </p><p>You grew up with these boys and your dad always working on cars, talking about cars, and going to car shows so it didn’t phase you when you walked out to see a slick black 2020 Nissan GTR with maroon and grey trimming. Of course, you too loved the idea of having fast, sexy cars to race. I mean you used to join the boys in watching fast and the furious and need for speed at a young age, so it made sense for you to also have that love for cars. </p><p> “I’ve missed you all too, how are the other boys? You all still talk and hang out? or did everyone go their separate ways after school?” you asked while buckling your seatbelt. Noticing no response, you look back at Osamu and noticed how his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his eyes set on something through the rearview mirror. Curiously, you turned to look but were only met with your back slamming into the seat as he sped out of the airport. His car hit 60 in less than 3 seconds and his speed only continued climbing. 

“Samu slow it down a bit” you could hear Atsumu and feel his hands holding your shoulders back to your seat.  You'd wondered why Osamu suddenly became like this. 


</p>
<p> Samu didn’t seem to listen, only focusing on the road and drifting the sharp left corner ahead. His precision and accuracy were terrifyingly beautiful. </p><p> how he knew exactly what to do without second guessing was great, but you could notice that fear he held, he looked like he was a little above his usual limit and noticing his nervousness didn’t help you calm down any more than Atsumu’s not so calm voice.  </p><p>“Samu stop.” Tsumu said a little louder grabbing the other's attention and getting him to slow down.  </p><p>Osamu looked at you, seeing how Atsumus's hands were on your shoulders and how your hands rested in your lap.  </p><p>His face softened “I’m sorry Y/N, I can get a little carried away when trying to show off”  </p><p>he smiled sheepishly looking back at the road, his car now at a slower pace but still above the speed limit, the countryside passing by still as beautiful as you could remember. Osamu's eyes glancing back into the rearview occasionally. </p><p>“That’s alright, I only got nervous because you seemed like you were a little in over your head back there.” You laughed surprising both boys.  </p><p>You weren’t scared of anything really; you had met your fair share of not-so-fun experiences and when it came to death it wasn’t really the first thing that entered your mind.  </p><p>You were kind of numb to it.  </p><p>Maybe that’s why you were becoming a doctor. </p><p>“So Bunbun,” Tsumu said taking you out of your thoughts with the only nickname you grew up with.  </p><p>“Why do you have surgery books in your backpack?” You could hear shuffling in the back and when you turned you could see Tsumu holding three of your heavily annotated textbooks in hand. </p><p>“I’m a surgical first assistant, that’s what my job is while I go to school” You laughed “I also know how to clean and sterilize the instruments too”. </p><p>“so, you can sew people up and do surgeries, you’re a surgeon?” the genuine curiosity Tsumu shared made your heart constrict. He looked like a little kid holding your three books with big curious eyes that also showed a bit of excitement.  </p><p>“Well, I’m not a doctor, that’s what I am going to school for, but I assist in surgeries and sew people up, yes.”  </p><p>“Oh-” Tsumu went to speak but his phone began ringing, the song for the ringtone made you turn your head.  </p><p>Who on earth would put “Mr. Clean Mr. Clean" as their ringtone?  </p><p>Atsumu shuffled for his phone and answered it quickly “Heeeeey Kita-san, what’s up boss man?” he said lazily opening one of your textbooks and flipping from page to page.  </p><p>“Ah the race. Yes, we remember...now? I don’t know about now...” he replied eyeing you. </p><p>You could hear Kita’s calm yet angry collected voice over the phone faintly and some color drain from Tsumu’s face.  </p><p>“On our way! Immediately!” Tsumu yelled making Osamu sigh and swivel your head with his free hand so you were sitting normally in the seat.  </p><p>“Samu...?”  you looked up to your older cousin curiously. </p><p>Osamu only smiled big “We’re going to have to make a detour before we go home. You can see what Tsumu and I get to do with our.... uh...group. You still like racing, right?”  </p><p>He looked forward starting to speed up as he got onto the expressway heading into a more desolate part of Japan.  </p><p>“Racing? Like street racing? That’s so cool!” you said happily and bounced in your seat a bit, your thoughts racing as you wondered who all would be there and if you’d know anyone besides Tsumu, Samu, and kita. </p><p>Kita...You hadn’t seen him since you left. You remember him and the twins saying goodbye to you at the airport with a crying Suna who didn’t get out of the car.  </p><p>Your boys were all here.  </p><p>It took a moment for realization to hit but when it did, you felt a lot more conscious about your apperance.   </p><p>“HUH?!”   </p><p>Your wild eyes turned to Osamu then to Tsumu  </p><p>“Street racing?! Group?! Do I look like I want a reunion with our old friends and hot street racers with their hot girlfriends looking like this?”  How were you supposed to show off?</p><p>Tsumu pursed his lips in thought, his left hand rubbing his chin allowing you to notice the words ‘Inzaraki’ running down his forearm along with a gun. </p><p>“Y/N I thought you didn’t care about your appearance, you never did before. Then again you were chubbier and more boy like and you were still tall too, so I guess we never really looked at what you were wearing but-” </p><p>as tsumu rambled on without a thought, you grabbed your notebook smacking his head with it. </p><p>“OW Y/N THAT HURT” He whined rubbing his head while he looked up at you.</p><p>“As it should dick head, do you think before you speak?!”  Samu rolled his eyes, you sure did have a lot more Miya qualities than he remembered.</p><p>“Hey both of you knock it off. Y/N you don’t look bad you look like those models that go out in casual lazy wear.” Samu smiled big and messed with your hair more. </p><p> “Come on, everyone will be more excited to see you than care about what you’re wearing considering you just got here.” </p><p>He always was easy with getting people to calm down. Not you but...People.  </p><p>Sighing, you slump back into the seat and mumble out incomprehensible words to yourself.  </p><p>This is bullshit.  </p><p>you wanted to look hot when you saw everyone and show off what you didn’t have as the only girl in the group of boys who only ever treated you as one of them. You wanted to come back and have one day where you dressed up, met everyone, blew their minds about how much you changed, and then went back to being lazy and not caring about much but work and school.  </p><p>..............................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>When you arrived at the car meet you expected it to be smaller and in a more open area other than the big warehouse you arrived at, the area was desolate and open, very industrial but also perfect for a meet.  </p><p>The cars you saw were all decked out, each and everyone had something unique to itself whether it was tires or suspension or even the paint job these cars had your full engrossed attention. You had forgotten how much you loved them.   </p><p>Your eyes landed on one specific car; A beautiful matte black zenvo TS1 GT, it was without a single scratch and one of the most expensive cars here, its tires were not road-legal stickiness and the whole car made you clench your legs together tighter than you’d expected. </p><p>You wanted to get a closer look at that engine.   </p><p> you needed to get a closer look at that engine.  </p><p>“We’ll park here, Y/N, stay close to us, okay?” Atsumu said smiling as he popped his head up front then got out, followed by Osamu and lastly, you.  </p><p>You froze when you got out. Looking at everyone around you and the stares you were getting, you were definitely the most poorly dressed person here.  </p><p>Gah, it’s Japan, Y/N what did you expect? ….Not to go to a drag race as soon as you landed from a 24-hour flight?

right. </p><p>You closed your eyes silently cursing yourself and the twins and everyone looking a little too hard. This is not how you expected being center or attention. This was the wrong type of attention. </p><p>Getting up your courage you take a deep breath in and soften your face back to your relaxed state, centering yourself, if people were going to look then you might as well give them your second-sided attitude, right?  </p><p>When you opened your eyes, you looked at everyone, staring back at the ones looking at you and smirking to yourself, you can put on a façade, you can lie. No one here besides the twins knows you.  That's right. No one else but the twins.Turning around with the smirk still playing on your lips you start to walk forward to where the boys are, confident in how you’re carrying yourself, nothing could break this, Nothing could- </p><p>“Y/N?” “Bunbun?”  </p><p>You could hear the faint sound of your confidence breaking, shattering like a mirror. Turning to the voices, you froze in shock when you saw the group of boys walking up behind you, orange and black jackets on them, the familiar orange hair and piercing blue eyes, not far off there was another cocky voice “Y/n?”  </p><p>“Tobio...Shouyo....what” what the fuck. You looked towards the cocky voice to see another familiar face from your youthful days.  </p><p>“Tooru...Hajime..” Everyone, you knew growing up, everyone from all those stupid sports and car festivals... everyone was here.  </p><p>Calm down Y/N, it’s not that bad. There are only four besides the twins here, they all loved cars so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal to see so many familiar faces.  </p><p>Taking a deep breath in you smile at all the boys who had grown so much more than you could've imagined. They were all still involved? They were all still around eachother even if they weren't together.  </p><p>Tobio was wearing a black tight wife beater under his jacket showing off the muscles he had along with the tattoos that spewed from his chest to both arms, most likely covering them completely. You could see the word “King” etched under his right collar bone followed by a flag with the symbol of a devil with half of a human face.  </p><p>Hinata’s skin was mostly covered, he had hoop earrings and the head of a dragon tattooed onto his neck, he looked much stronger than the young boy who took you drifting in a golf cart years ago, but his smile was still the same.  </p><p>Tooru was still as high about himself as always though you could see a difference in how he stood. He had an elegance to him, something that showed you he’d risen above many obstacles that you probably couldn’t fathom. He also had several tattoos the most visible being the dragon that seemed to travel his right arm to his neck.  </p><p>Hajime didn’t have any visible tattoos as he was fully covered but knowing him, he was sure to have a few. He was taller, stronger, his eyes shifted around watching everyone but when they landed on you, he stared and smiled, taking you fully in. You two had a crush, once, but nothing more came out of it.  </p><p>“Gah! Y/N- I said to stay close didn’t ya hear?” Atsumu grabbed your hoodie pulling you around, shaking you out of your thoughts and gripped your shoulders as he marched you over to the car you’d seen earlier.  </p><p>on the back sat a man with familiar grey and black hair, fair skin two hoop earring on his right helix spaced away, a joint held between his teeth while two girls dressed in tight dresses stood on either side of him while he spoke in a low calm tone to Osamu and Suna who looked hotter than you last remember.  </p><p>Suna saw you first, the cigarette in his mouth nearly falling out when he realized who he was looking at. He rushed over with a straight face going for a hug when Atsumu maneuvered you out and around him and over to Osamu’s side with a smug smirk on his face. He really hadn't changed. </p><p>Suna glared lazily over his shoulder at atsumu but let out a low chuckle “Remember that video I have of you making out with a-” “I DIDN’T MAKE OUT WITH IT! HERE, Y/N go give him a hug he’s been waiting for you.” Atsumu grumbled nudging you toward Suna who was already walking back. You looked curiously at the slightly embarrassed Tsumu and then to Suna who wrapped you up in a tight warm embrace that smelt of marijuana and expensive cologne. “How have you been bun? Still as beautiful as I remember” He whispered into your ear sending shivers down your spine.  </p><p>Was this really the same Suna who cried when you left them at the airport? </p><p>“You’re as handsome as always, Suna, wouldn’t have expected any less from the prettiest boy in the group,” You said hugging him tightly.  </p><p>“Bring her here.” The calm man from before said, still sitting on the back of his car with the girls on either side of him, pressing against him.  </p><p>Suna did as told and walked with you over by the twins who were standing there quietly for once, watching this interaction.  </p><p>When you finally stood in front of him, your heart felt like it sped up as fast as most of these cars would. You’re savior, you’re best friend.  </p><p>In front of you stood the one boy who always stood behind you through everything.  </p><p>No longer a boy. Not the ordinary man you’d assumed he’d be.  </p><p>Looking nothing like the man you’d imagined.  </p><p>Kita Shinsuke stood in front of you with a relaxed smirk on his face.  </p><p>“Hello, Bunny”  </p><p>....................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>September 16, 2004  18:35pm </p><p>“BUN-BUN! We got the movie come on!” A chubby face atsumu yelled, waving the unopened 2 fast 2 furious movie. Your little seven-year-old body worn out from all the running you had done with the little girls in the field next door wouldn’t allow you to run to your older cousin due to the lack of energy.  </p><p>“Coming! I’m coming Tsum Tsum!” you called out starting to jog towards the house, still out of breath. </p><p>“Bunny, wait” Kita’s voice sounded from behind you slowing you down, you turned to see him running up with a backpack on and thick scarf on his neck, without stopping he picked your little body up and continued to walk the rest of the way to the house, not saying much else.  </p><p>“Sorry for making you carry me, Kiki” you’d said still having trouble pronouncing your R’s.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I know you’re tired, plus I owe you for helping me and grandma clean up after the boys” Kita looked so grown up for a ten-year-old, so independent, so strong, he had all the adults trust, even your parents, if they knew Kita was with you, they’d let you go anywhere.  </p><p>“Are you ready to watch the movie Y/N?!” Osamu yelled bringing in all the snacks with his mouth already full of food. He tossed you a bag of your favorite chips and sat on the floor in front of the couch watching the previews before the movie.  </p><p>“Yeah! And we can all play street race after too!” You said with a big toothy smile opening your chips and sharing with Kita who sat next to you, Atsumu was laying on the floor next to Osamu and both instantly started to wrestle until the movie started. </p><p>Once the movie began everyone was obsessed with it. No one's eyes left the screen as you all took in as much detail as you could, you all wanted to recite this movie verbatim the next time you played.  </p><p>But your eyes deceived you and you ended up falling asleep on Kita's lap. He didn’t move at all that night, sitting up as he slept, making sure you both were covered.  </p><p>That was the first time you’d ever fallen asleep on a boy.  </p><p>.........................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>October 10, 2008, 12:35 pm, Feneku Middle school </p><p>“Your team did amazing, Kiki!” you clapped bouncing excitedly as you watched the first volleyball game you’ve ever been to which was Kita's team playing against your cousins who you didn’t root for the entire time.  </p><p>Kita forced a smile and looked down some before hugging you.  </p><p>“Thank you, Y/N, but I didn’t play, and we didn’t win- OW." </p><p>You smacked his head repeatedly with a thin notebook “Shut Yer trap! I said your team did amazing!” you frowned crossing your arms “Say something negative again and I’ll punch you.”  </p><p>You'd always been seen as the more aggressive boyish girl who only hung out with your cousins and their friends. </p><p>Never dressing up or playing with make-up, you weren’t as skinny or as pretty as the other girls around at that age. Middle school was tough.  </p><p>Your standard compared to every other female at your school was severely deficient but to the boys you were you and that’s all that mattered. </p><p>Kita smiled and rubbed his head “You’re right, we did amazing, Thank you, Bunny.” </p><p>After that, you waited for all the boys to be done and went out for ramen before heading home.  </p><p>That night you all binge-watched the fast and furious movies and talked about car modifications until the early hours.  </p><p>Then, once again, you fell asleep on a boy.  </p><p>And once again, that boy was Kita.  </p><p>..............................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>July 5, 2013  </p><p>It was Kita’s 19th birthday, and everyone gathered at his grandmother’s home.  </p><p>Tables were all set out with homemade food and sweet treats, gifts from everyone left inside for the birthday boy to open later by himself which he requested.  </p><p>You were sixteen at the time, packing your house up for the move that would begin at the end of the month, but you made sure to prioritize Kita and rushed to be the first one at his grandmothers, making sure to help her with setting up and cleaning.  </p><p>The others would arrive later, so you took this time to make sure everything was perfect for the night, Kita's grandmother had left you to go buy more supplies, she was a very gentlewoman to you, always giving you advice even if you didn’t understand it at the moment it was given.  </p><p>“You’re here” Kita’s voice sounded softly behind you; he was so close you could feel the warmth of his body inches away from yours.  </p><p>Could he feel it too? That heat? Did he catch those same feelings in his stomach? No. How could he? He probably saw you as nothing more than a little sister, a friend’s sibling.  </p><p>Turning around, you looked up to see how close he was, you were shorter than him now, no longer matching his height, but he was close enough for you to move just a little. You could take it. You could make him your first kiss.  </p><p>Blushing heavily, you looked away from his solid stare and chewed on your bottom lip.  </p><p>How could you take something if someone wasn’t willing to give it to you? </p><p>Fingers grasped your chin forcing your face to look back up to his, your eyes following to see his stare still solid as ever. A small, soft smirk playing on his lips as his hands move now grasping your neck and face, not hard, but secure enough for you to get the message.  </p><p>Leaning forward, Kita’s mouth took yours, his lips moving slowly for yours to follow, showing you exactly what you needed to do, teaching you how to kiss him. , his fingers grasped at your neck a little harder, forcing a gasp to leave your lips, giving him the perfect opening to let his tongue explore. your breathing was heavy and your fingers clutched mercilessly onto his tight sweater.  </p><p>You were pushed up against the table, one leg up, allowing you to half sit, half lean on it for support. Kita’s left hand tangled in your thick hair at the nape of your neck with his other hand holding your through on either side with a light squeeze.  </p><p>He tasted of marijuana, cigarettes, and tea. He smelt of agarwood and saffron, he felt expensive.  </p><p>He felt Priceless.  </p><p>Unworthy to touch yet when he pushed you back onto the table, standing between your legs and moving his hands down your body you couldn’t think of anything else but him. You craved his touch, you wanted to be his, all his. Nobody else's.  </p><p>He pulled back after a moment and licked his lips, fixing his shirt he grabbed your hand gently and pulled you back up. “Thank you... For my present” he said and kissed you once more. Gently, this time before stepping away and he bowed.  </p><p> “I will miss you.” He said, his voice laced with an emotion you couldn’t recognize. It seemed heavy with emotion, something Kita never dealt with.</p><p>“K-Kita” You couldn’t speak. You were breathless and confused, your cheeks a bright shade of red.  </p><p>“Please be sure to come visit again, when you’re ready to come home” he looked at you standing tall again and smiled.  </p><p>You had stayed at his home with your friends and family and left without a word.  </p><p>The next time you would see him was when you were walking into the airport and he, the twins, and Suna all waited to say goodbye. </p><p> You'd never talked about the kiss, nor kept in touch. </p><p> And that day never left your mind even as you grew and came into your own in the states.  </p><p>...........................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>“Hello, Bunny”  </p><p>Staring at this man, this man you knew nothing but everything about made you truly question what had happened in the last eight years.  </p><p>Change was something you had expected. Growth for everyone was something you had hoped for, but you never thought about this.  </p><p>You never expected Kita to look so different... so, angry.  </p><p>You truly didn’t know who this man was or what he wanted even if he called you by that little name, even if his eyes were the same color, they were lifeless with the boy you grew up with, they were strangers to you.  </p><p>His demeanor shifts as he looks you up and down slowly and takes a long drag out of the joint between his lips, passing it to a short, petite, pretty girl and he takes a few steps towards you, looming over you only a foot away, he’d grown taller, about the twin's size, he was muscular, you could sneak a little more of the tattoo’s from earlier.  </p><p>“It’s rude not to say anything back, Bun-” “Hello, Kita”  </p><p>You interrupt him, looking over his figure once more, his aura was dark, distant. The scowl that briefly passes his face when you interrupt him proves your point. He's grown selfish. </p><p>“I’d like to see your engine if you don’t mind. You have a very beautiful car” you look up at him, tilting your head some as he looks you over again, very openly trying to read you.  </p><p>Smirking to yourself you laugh some “Staring at me won't help you read me any better.”  </p><p>The twins stayed close, watching, not knowing why there was so much tension between two seemingly long-lost friends. Their family. You two hadn’t been around each other yet here you were at each other's throats.  </p><p>Kita smirked, scoffing “Right, well I’m about to race so why don’t you join me? You can get a better feel for the engine.” He opened the passenger door walking around and getting in himself.  </p><p>You scoffed and rolled your eyes thinking about it, if you died at least, you wouldn’t die alone...Of course, giving it’s Kita you’re sure you wouldn’t die in the first place, but it was still nice to take your time and hopefully make him think you were second-guessing his driving skills. Your childishness coming out after so long.  </p><p>You frowned getting into the car and closing the door. Kita wouldn’t fall for something petty like that, who were you trying to act hard?  </p><p>Sometimes, you could be really stupid.  </p><p>“Put your seatbelt on.” He said revving the engine, not sparing you a glance as he grabbed the wheel. You complied, buckling in and relaxing in the seat, taking your time to pull your hair out from its bun to fix it back into a ponytail.  </p><p>Noticing this, Kita chuckled.  </p><p>“You going to congratulate me already? I haven’t even won yet” he smirked giving you time to process what he said mid- ponytail tying and when you opened your mouth to scold him, he released the brake, skyrocketing forward towards the other cars that had already taken off. </p><p>Your back hit the comfortable leather seat and you squeezed your eyes shut as the momentum of the car speeding held you back. Your hand gripping the middle console until your body adjusted and you were able to somewhat relax and take in your surroundings. The cars around you losing their figures as you sped past them making them just streaks of color. The engine of this car was powerful, you had expected this, but you also didn’t expect that Kita would race forward and climb the full 205 at once. Even with an engine as powerful as this one, you knew it was dangerous.  </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Kita!” You yelled not able to take your eyes off the upcoming turn, he showed no sign of slowing or backing off. A loud laugh filling the car. </p><p>“Come on, Bunny. You know I'll always protect you.”  </p><p>The car didn’t slow, hitting the turn at a full 90-degree angle, nearly driving backward the car was now ahead of every other one, you could see their headlights in the rearview mirror, but none close enough to worry about.  </p><p>The feeling of adrenaline had hit, and your nerves were no longer all over the place allowing you time to look at Kita who was already looking at you with a half-smile.  </p><p>“You’ve changed. A lot,” you said to him sighing some, it was true he wasn’t the boy you remembered, you’d already covered that. But you could never imagine Kita, the Kita who feared only his grandmother's constant nagging for him to marry to turn into whoever this was.  </p><p>Sighing, Kita relaxed a bit looking forward again. “Yeah, well you have to. Not everyone is going to stay the same after a few years, things change, people change, Y/N” his hands tightened on the steering wheel.  </p><p>“There’s a lot that has happened since you left, a lot you don’t know and won’t need to know.” </p><p>You stared at him confused and rolled your eyes going back to silent watching as he sped up more until a light in the distance caught your eye making you sit up more “what is that?” you asked glancing to Kita who also saw “fuck.” </p><p>Five police cars made their way towards you, throwing out two spike strips for you to drive right into. Your hand grasping Kita’s shoulder tightly as you ran right over them not slowing but swerving roughly. Kita was calm as his hands directed the wheel and the car to straighten out as he sped up more. Your hand letting go of him, you glanced back to see the tires hadn’t popped but only been punctured a good indication that these tires were run-flats but also a bad one since they were still losing air and the cops were all behind you while all the other cars were taking off.  </p><p>‘As long as they’re following us then the twins and everyone else could get away’ you thought to yourself looking forward again sighing. If you were gonna die at least have it be on your own terms. Do they have good food in the jails out here? you thought to yourself, forgetting for a moment that you were being chased by cops until kitas' voice brought you back.  </p><p>“ARI Call Face,” Kita said looking at all his mirrors hitting another sharp corner which pushed you into the door, you were sure the cops weren’t behind you, but Kita showed no sign of slowing down. He's been driving for a while, clearly. He seems so relaxed.  </p><p>“Calling face” a robotic woman’s voice sounded and the lights detailing the inside of the car light up as she spoke, the ringing of the phone sounding immediately after and on the second ring a shy female voice answered. It was quiet, soft, and demanding.</p><p>“This is face. Turn right down this alleyway and take it all the way up, you’re gonna run into three cop cars but that’s all, Snake eyes and Hannibal are at the garage so try to shake them before you arrive” she'd said. </p><p>Kita smiled “Perfect as always Face, I owe you”  </p><p>“You always owe me.” </p><p>The line disconnects and Kita follows the directions given, slowing enough to make a hard right down a thin alleyway. Though the tires were slowly losing air, but it didn’t seem to change the pace of his driving, he hit the corner of the alley a lot sooner than you expected, missing the cop car that had sped up to cut you off by a few inches. Face had said you’d run into three cops up ahead and from what you could count, she was right.  </p><p>Kita’s hand worked the shifter as he straightened the car out, the ass end sliding out before the tires regained their traction, a smile played on his lips as he noticed the cop pulling up on the passenger side and the lights of the other two cars behind him, his hand clenching the shift harder with anticipation, no matter how many times he’s been through this it always got more and more exciting for him. He glanced over at you seeing the cop stare at you through the window a snarl playing on his face as he struggled to keep up, everything seemed to slow down the moment the cop and his partner both pulled guns out and aimed them at the window. Were they really that desperate that they'd shoot while speeding like this?</p><p>Your eyes went wide seeing the guns aimed at your window but Kita released his hand from the shifter, grasping your chin and turning your face to look in his direction, his smiling eyes meeting your terrified ones “Watch me” He said as he softly caressed your cheek and moved his hand to the back of your head.  </p><p>You did as you were told, watching him. He looked behind you through the window still driving straight ahead. You heard a loud shattering sound behind you but kita’s hand didn’t allow you to turn your head, instead, he brought your head into his chest, wrapping his arm around you, and pressed a red button on the side of the shifter making the car instantly project you forward much faster than before, your eyes were shut tight and you buried your head deeper into the side of his chest letting his cologne surround you. The one thing you hated most were man made machines that could kill you. If you were gonna die, you'd do it on your own terms. but you weren't ready yet.  </p><p>You must've stayed like that for a while because when you finally pulled away from him, he was slowing down and driving normally through a small suburban neighborhood. Houses aimlessly lining the road all looking delicate and quiet. You looked at the window now and saw that it hadn’t actually shattered but cracked, the tint holding it together still. The car turned into a little garage that was hidden behind a house and some shrub but once inside looked very expensive, holding five cars all well over 100,000 dollars.  </p><p>Kita put the car in park and got out letting out a low whistle getting two guy’s attention and causing them to walk outside, one was somewhat tall with his hair pulled back by some goggles, a few tattoos covered his arms, and grease streaked on his left cheek. Besides him walked up a slightly taller, more muscled man with more European features like yourself, his skin was dark and you couldn’t help but notice the snake tattoo that wrapped around his left forearm and grease right above his brow, he looked familiar.  </p><p>They must be the mechanics that Face woman was talking about earlier...but which was which.  </p><p>“You really know how to fuck up cars, Sly,” the Taller man said glancing over at you twice before his eyes widen “Y/N?” How did he know you?</p><p>Kita glanced over at you when your name was said and he looked between you and the man before turning to the other one “Come with me, Snake” he said walking off leaving you to fend for yourself.  </p><p>“Um what's up?” you smile slightly, still very confused from what you just encountered. The guy laughs “It’s Aran, from middle school” you stare at him.  </p><p>“You remember? I always hung out with the twins; our dads were friends”  </p><p>You continued to stare. There have been too many surprises today and it was funny that this was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back. You chuckled at first, trying to contain yourself but to no avail, you erupted into a fit of laughter. Arans green eyes sparked in genuine confusion and he tilted his head some.  </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” he asked and after a minute you finally composed yourself taking in a deep breath and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You look great, Aran. Really, I mean it, but I have gone through an incredible mind fuck in the last hour and I genuinely don’t know how to react to anything right now “. you say honestly and closed your eyes smiling.  </p><p>“Glad to see she can actually have a conversation. She was pretty quiet in the car” Kita smirked walking up to the both of you with snake eyes next to him. “Y/N, this is Snake eyes and that’s Hannibal or as you know him, Aran” Kita introduced you boredly.  </p><p>You don’t know why but you had the strangest urge to hit him. Instead, you turned to snake eyes and smiled nodding towards him “Very nice to meet you snake eyes, I’m Y/N”  </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He said quietly, his voice was very soft which you thought was nice, you didn’t get a bad feeling from him.  </p><p>“Well, our second car is ready so let's go.” Kita said grabbing the back of your hoodie and tugging you along with him. “It’s gotten late so I’ll have you stay with me for the night and Osamu can pick you up on his way to work in the morning”  </p><p>Stay the night? It was awkward just being near him let alone staying in his house... you thought to yourself.  </p><p>“Actually, I think it would be best if I just went home tonight, I mean you’re clearly a busy man and I don’t really Wanna …..be ...around you so, can we call Osamu now?” </p><p>Kita stopped and stared at you with his brows turned down for a long moment. Your face reluctantly copied his and you tilted your head some waiting for a response. Instead, without a word kita lifted his finger poking your forehead between your eyebrows.  </p><p>“No”  </p><p>His figure turned again still tugging you along behind him to a 93’ Black supra that was already on and waiting.  </p><p>You followed him to the passenger side and turned looking up at him after snagging your hood from his hand.  </p><p>“HUH?!” you say crossing your arms. He wasn’t just going to get away with a ‘No’ </p><p>You could see the amusement in his eyes when he put his arms on either side of you leaning his hands on the roof of the car and bent his head down so he was eye to eye with you. </p><p>“I just got you back, I want to spend some time with you, what? Are we not friends anymore?” he smiled leaning in closer.  </p><p>You grit your teeth feeling your face heat up and roll your eyes. One night isn’t so bad. Right? </p><p>You reached your hand up grasping his face and pushing him back “Get away, you stink” you could hear him chuckle while you climbed into the car and buckled up.  </p><p>............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>The drive was long and quiet. By the time you got to the large modern villa you were exhausted and starving and Kita’s presence had annoyed you to the point you were now just ignoring him.  </p><p>Walking inside the villa you couldn’t help but stare at everything, the floor-to-ceiling windows, the wood paneling, the black matte trimming, the greenery. Had you had come there on different terms you would’ve been running all around this place yelling about how big and beautiful it was, but given how stubborn you were and how you were ignoring anything Kita said besides giving him stupid facial expressions you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how great this place was. Walking inside there was a large industrial-like black staircase leading to what looks to be an overhead loft living room. Ahead of you was a big open living room that lead to a large deck that faces the tree and shrub-covered yard, to the right was an equally large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar sat sparkling clean. Your eyes traveled the area once more but stopped when you see a very naked very beautiful girl standing on the stairs. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you had a guest, cutie” she stood there shamelessly and you looked around averting your eyes from the staircase and anything near it. Good fucking god. </p><p>“Yes, well, I expected you to be gone but since you’re here can you go into the second bedroom and grab out a few pairs of clothes for our guest and put them in the guest bedroom then wait for me in the shower.” </p><p>Your wild eyes turned to Kita who looked at you plainly. “Don’t worry the clothes are clean, I always make sure to clean them and have them hung up in case they are needed by someone” </p><p>“That’s not-” you begin and he smiles interrupting you. </p><p>“Don't worry, the guest room and clothes should fit your liking, there's a shower in the room too, why don’t you get showered up and get some food?” </p><p>He began walking upstairs and you could see his fingers working the buttons of his shirt, the muscles of his back constricting slightly under the thin tight material.  </p><p>‘What a whore’ you thought to yourself and rolled your eyes following up the stairs behind him, the hall leading to all the rooms was much larger and longer than you had expected.  the little book nook living loft room lead back to a large hallway with a total of six rooms paneling on either side. You looked over the rooms, making your way down but you hadn’t expected to see Kita's shirtless figure walking into a room with the naked woman clinging onto him or to catch his eye before he closed the door. 

good fucking god.  </p><p>With wide eyes and a very hot face you took a deep breath seeing a door just across from the room the whore walked into. with a sigh, you peeked in and could see clothes laid out on a king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the floor, to its left were two large picture windows that showed the lights of the city of Kobe below, next to that was a very large bathroom that also followed into an empty walk-in closet. This room itself was bigger than a two-bedroom house in the states.  </p><p>The one thing you needed for sure after these last few hours of whatever the hell you went through. was a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kalon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N needs to get out, she's only been here a day and has already been in a cop chase. </p>
<p>what else could go wrong? certainly nothing else. </p>
<p>right?</p>
<p>right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how I feel about chapter two.. a lot of my ideas will be coming to life shortly but i want to build to them. please leave comments if you have any &lt;3 </p>
<p>also, remember if you don't like it, find another one.  I don't care about how much you dislike it. </p>
<p>if you want to keep up to date with when I'll post or any fun things regarding the story, please follow my tumblr/ twitter <br/>blisfullyrhea.tumblr.com<br/>and Blissfullyrhea on twitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu laughed as he drove alongside his brother and Suna. The three of them weaved their cars in and out of each other’s way while being followed by two cops. They were toying with them, the way they loved to. It was the most fun they’d ever get from cops. the ability to play cat and mouse with the ones that were supposed to be the cat.  </p>
<p>It was all fun until a black challenger pulled out making them break their formation. The challenger was customized. Its speed matched even Suna’s Koenigsegg jesko, it was the second most expensive car in the group. The cars speed hit well over 150 miles per hours now, the solo black challenger keeping up by a thread but completely on its own without back up. </p>
<p>“Hey Tsumu” Osamu said through the radio he had in his car, glancing at his older brother who already seem to know what was to come next. Suna way ahead of them now as both the twins slowed to either side of the challenger.  </p>
<p>Osamus’ car was a little ahead of the front right tire while atsumu was a little behind the rear left both the boys staying there while the cop in the challenger tried to lose either one of them by slowing or speeding up, but the twins were too quick.  </p>
<p>both boys turned their cars at full speed into the challenger causing it to struggle before the cop lost control and the challenger went tumbling off the street and into the side of a wall, the car smashed into itself, laying on its side.  </p>
<p>Neither of the twins waited for the car to stop and by the time the cop got out of his now smashed vehicle he growled staring at the empty streets.  </p>
<p>The cop put his hand to his radio and squeezed the button.  </p>
<p>“This is officer Sawamura, the vehicles totaled, and the suspects got away. Come pick me up.” </p>
<p>….................................................................... </p>
<p>09:38 AM </p>
<p>When you woke up it was later than you’d expected it to be. After you showered you had gone down and made some food for yourself then went to bed, you didn’t see Kita for the rest of the night.  </p>
<p>When you woke up you stretched out groaning, you wore some grey cotton Nike shorts and an old hoodie that was large and smelt of that fancy cologne kita was wearing, you assume one of the girls he brought home must've worn it previously which is why it was with all the other girl clothes he supposedly had. </p>
<p>Your face heated up when you remembered watching him walk into his room with that woman. His muscles flexing with each move. Your mind began to wander somewhere you didn’t want it to. So, quickly sitting up you brought both hands up and smacked your cheeks.  </p>
<p>“That looked like it hurt.”  </p>
<p>Kitas raspy voice carried from where he stood in the doorway. His hair was damp, and he was in some grey sweats, shirtless, showing off his v line and six pack but as much as those caught your attention your eyes stared widely at the tattoos. </p>
<p> The snake and dagger on his neck much more detailed and clearer. Your eyes began to travel down his chest, He had a rose going down the middle accompanied by two daggers crossing over on his right peck. The words Devil and kitsune written on his left.  </p>
<p>You hoped your face didn’t show how hot it was.  </p>
<p>He walked over and crawled onto the bed next to you, yawning and he wrapped his arms around a pillow, pulling you down by your jacket so you laid back down on the bed. </p>
<p>Surprised, you look at him and then point to the door “Your naked girlfriend isn’t gonna come barging in the nude again, is she? As much as I appreciate the female body, I prefer not to see anything in detail unless I want it, personally. ” you laid there watching him seeing as he looked at you and he laughed.  </p>
<p>“That wasn’t my girlfriend, sorry about that. I’d expected her to be gone, otherwise you could've shared the bed with me and watched fast and the furious like old times. I’ll make it up to you, later today.” he said looking you over and playing with a strand of hair that fell from your ponytail.  </p>
<p>“You know you shouldn’t sleep with your hair up; it causes more damage.”  </p>
<p>“What are you? A hairstylist now?” </p>
<p>He scoffed. “I could be.” </p>
<p>You gave him a weird face “You’re basically bald, don’t talk to me about hair management.”  </p>
<p>“Thats rude, Y/N, that really hurt my feelings” he pouted some, leaning up on his right elbow so he could look down at you.  </p>
<p>“Come. Let's go eat” he said getting off the bed and you blinked watching him stretch. As much of a dissatisfied face you made, it only masked the practical panting you were doing thinking of his body.  </p>
<p>His muscles, the way the light hit him perfectly, his smell, they were all so alluring to you that you couldn’t help but stare a little.  </p>
<p>Ew.Why? </p>
<p>“Do I have something on me?” kita asked, concerned with the look you were giving him. He turned looking on his sweats and then his arms and chest before returning his attention to you seeing your smirk.  </p>
<p>“You’re just so fuckboy” you said receiving a gasp from him along with a disrespected face.  </p>
<p>You were the only one who ever got him like this when you were younger. Talkative and full of emotion. He’d always be so stoic around the boys and everyone else that when you got him like this it always seemed special.  </p>
<p>“I'm not feeding you anymore. Nope, go fend for yourself.” he flipped you off walking out of the room. You couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, so you waited for a moment until he popped his head back in. </p>
<p>“Get up.” And finally, it felt like no time had passed at all.  </p>
<p>….............................................. </p>
<p>“Onigiri, get your onigiri here.” Osamu called out from the back of the little onigiri restaurant near the university of Kobe where you’d be going to school. It was too early for any real customers so Suna and Tsumu were the only ones getting the special made rice balls. </p>
<p> The shop was named Onigiri palace and was one of the very first things Osamu fell in love with outside of the gang and cars. It was a decent size with an antique tea house look to it, the owner was an older man with many years put into the shop since it was passed down to him by an old friend. Somehow, the gentleman and Osamu struck up a deal over some sake and Osamu could own the shop on three conditions.  </p>
<p>No gang related activities would be taken part in or around the shop.  </p>
<p>Osamu must get himself a business management degree.  </p>
<p>Osamu had to buy the shop with clean, hard earned money. </p>
<p>Once these conditions were fulfilled, Osamu would be given rightful ownership over the shop.  </p>
<p>It may not have meant much to anyone else, but to Osamu, this was the best deal he’d ever made in his life. He took the management position a year before and started giving all his paychecks to the owner in payment for the shop. He had also enrolled in college classes and aced all of them with help from Kita.  </p>
<p>Once 9AM hit, the shop was officially opened and Suna and atsumu had to start paying for their food, which they whined about but did anyway.  </p>
<p>The first real customer to walk in was Hajime Iwazumi who was accompanied by Tooru Oikawa, the head of sejoh brawlers. They had met the twins at a car meet in high school and had kept in touch. Kita and Tooru had a pretty good relationship but they did sometimes run into deep waters.  </p>
<p>“Welcome, welcome. Didn't expect to see you here” Samu said wiping his hand with a clean rag and setting out some more rice balls.  </p>
<p>Hajime smiled walking up while Tooru went over and stole a rice ball from Tsumu who glared up at him.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry for not coming sooner, this is a nice place you have.” Hajime said looking around and reading over the menu.  </p>
<p>“No worries, what can I get for you?” Samu asked also checking out the menu then glancing back to Hajime whilst also peeking over at Atsumu and oikawa who were in a heated discussion over the theft of Atsumu’s tuna onigiri.  </p>
<p>“I was actually hoping you could get your cousin for me” This made Samu turn his full attention to Hajime, He raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Not like that. I haven’t seen her in a while and I was hoping to catch up with her, Ya know? I mean she was the one who brought us all together in the first place. When I saw her last night, I mean, I was in awe. Shes changed a lot.” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </p>
<p>The chime of the shop’s door opening interrupted Osamu’s response. </p>
<p>….............................................................. </p>
<p>The drive to the shop was supposed to be a long drive but it was going by quick with kita driving. You watched him closely, you knew the basics of driving a stick, but you never were able to put them into use, you found it fascinating, the way his hand guided the shifter or his foot on the clutch. He looked like he belonged in one of the movies.  </p>
<p>Kita must have noticed how you were watching him because he reached over grabbing your right hand and putting on the shifter and holding it there. </p>
<p> He sped up and used your hand to show you which gear to go into from fourth to fifth letting you see the speed and he held your hand there purposely slowing down so you could get a good idea on how to shift properly. </p>
<p> He was constantly taking over as soon as he sensed any hesitation from you, keeping your hand on the shifter and guiding it.  </p>
<p>You had arrived at the shop 20 minutes earlier than the GPS on your phone had said but you were sure if kita hadn’t let you shift you would've been here much earlier than that. </p>
<p> It was a small tea house shop in the middle of a group of other little shops, a boutique to its left with dry cleaning and a café with a station stamp on the right. It was still really quiet and when you finally walked into the shop you stopped and looked at the five boys staring back at you. </p>
<p>“Bun Bun! You're alive” Atsumu smiled casually smacking oikawa’s hand when he grabs another onigiri off his plate, but he immediately gets smacked by Oikawa on the back of his head.  </p>
<p>Your hands covered your mouth to muffle the loud, ungodly laugh that erupted once the smack connected. Atsumu cursing out both you and Oikawa while moving his food to the side and rubbing the back of his head.  </p>
<p>“assholes”  </p>
<p>A low whistle caught your attention, and you turned your head to the counter to see both Iwazumi and Samu.  </p>
<p>Iwa smiled looking at you and Samu held up a platter of several onigiri “Food for my favorite girl.” </p>
<p>Kita smiled at you as you made your way to the counter and made himself comfortable at the table across from Okiawa, hands in his jacket pockets, sitting quietly. Oikawa nodded to him and watched you and the other two boys carefully.  </p>
<p>When you got the platter from Samu you smiled big at him and held up the platter to look at all the different rice balls, you’d texted Samu about these and he promised he’d give you all the best ones once you got out here, surely these were going to be delicious.  </p>
<p>“Oooh these look delicious, Miya.” Iwa reached out a hand to pick one up but you swatted it away rather hard making Hajime grab his hand and hold it to his chest in feign hurt and surprise.  </p>
<p>“Let me have one” He said and went to reach again, receiving the same smack from you, He laughed, playfully glaring.  </p>
<p>“No. These are mine, buy your own” you shoo him with your hand, and he rolls his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Give me a damn rice ball, Y/N” he says trying to look serious.  </p>
<p>Kita looked through a mirror that hung, crooked, on the wall next to the front door. He could see the counter perfectly and he watched the two of you closely. Unfortunately, his eyes seemed to linger a little too long and it caught the unwanted attention of Tooru who gave a knowing smirk.  </p>
<p>While you and Iwa stood there going back and forth, Tooru made his way over wrapping his arms around your waist while leaning his head over your left shoulder and giving a big smile. </p>
<p> “Bunny-Bun, how are you?” his right hand sneaking a tuna onigiri off the plate while his eyes stayed on yours. The fingers of his left hand played with the tie of your sweats and from what he could tell both Hajime and Kita were giving off a very strong energy, now.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been fine, how about you?” you asked letting him take the rice ball since you knew it’d piss Iwa off and when Tooru took a bite he then moved the food near your mouth for you to take a bite as well. You felt as though this was a little set up on Tooru’s part but went along with it anyway, taking a bite and humming contently.  </p>
<p>These were good, you were going to have to have Samu teach you.  </p>
<p>Tooru smiled and took another bite after you and smiled to himself. He loved pissing people off. “You know, Y/N, we’re having a party tonight-” </p>
<p>“NO” </p>
<p>The determined voices of the five other boys filled the room at once surprising you and you looked over to the table, all the boys were staring at you with serious faces, even Suna who was previously on his phone was now more attentive.  </p>
<p>Pouting to yourself you looked at Hajime and then Samu, both giving the same face and you rolled your eyes.  </p>
<p>“I am a grown woman; I know damn well you all aren’t keeping me from a party. I could be the DD, the wing woman... though from what I’ve seen already, you don’t need one.” you trailed off remembering Kita and that naked girl.  </p>
<p>Your face flushed from the thought and you cleared your throat. </p>
<p> “Maybe I want to have fun after almost dying yesterday and not seeing you guys for eight years. Plus, there’s five of you, I’m sure you can watch after me and Tooru.”  </p>
<p>Okiawa’s eyes widened some as he looks at you.  </p>
<p>"ME? Oh no no, we’ll dance and then when you or I find someone who we’d like to do a little more with then we will part, unless you just want to get rid of the beating around and we can confess right here?” he teased.  </p>
<p>You stared up at him and laughed rolling your eyes  </p>
<p>“If you get me drunk enough, I might but I want to have fun. I just got here... School is starting for me and so is work and I mean as eventful as yesterday was I want to do something normal for people our age and I want all of you to be there.” you shrugged and made your way out of Tooru's arms towards the table, setting down the platter.  </p>
<p> All the boys looked at you and Tsumu sighed.  </p>
<p>“I’m not watching her, I’m drinking” he shrugged putting his hands up, eliminating himself from babysitting duties immediately.  </p>
<p>Suna looked up and looked from Tsumu to you.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to get laid” He smiled nervously, permitting a laugh from you.  </p>
<p>“I'll do it” “I don’t mind keeping her company” two voices collided making everyone's head turn in both kita and Hajime’s direction, the two boys stared at each other, also seeming surprised the other spoke.  </p>
<p>Their eyes held a steady gaze, it was uncomfortable and heavy. Neither one of them looked away at first and an eerie silence took over the shop.  </p>
<p>Samu looked between the two as he came to sit down and he scooted next to you  </p>
<p>“I think, she’ll be fine. She's responsible and no one would let her get hurt so we should all just go and enjoy ourselves” he wrapped an arm around you and began eating.  </p>
<p>The tension was still high, but everyone mumbled out in agreement.  </p>
<p>Kita stared at Hajime for a while longer then looked across at Oikawa. “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>He stood up and began walking out but was sure to gently knock his knuckles against your head before walking out. </p>
<p> Hajime watched Kita and Tooru’s backs as they left, and he sighed looking over at you. “Later this week, come by the shop. I want to show you this engine I’m working on, I think you’ll like it” he smiled and grabbed up a rice ball.  </p>
<p>“That sounds fun actually, sure. Here, give me your number.” you say pulling out your phone and opening up a new contact so he could add himself in. His fingers quickly padded across the screen and he took a picture of himself cheesin for the profile picture.  </p>
<p>You both said your goodbyes and he left. Kita and Tooru never returning either.  </p>
<p>You waited with Osamu, Suna and Tsumu for Samu’s release to come and as soon as they did you all walked out getting ready to head back to the twins shared house.  </p>
<p>They never told you much about it but that they lived there and shared it with a few people. You were only going to stay there for a month before your apartment became available, so you’d be able to see how the boys lived and you didn’t have to bother them too much.  </p>
<p>When you walked out of the shop you didn’t see the car Samu had at the airport but instead three all black Lexus RC F GT3’s lined up next to each other. You watched Suna and Atsumu walk up to their cars, But Osamu stood and stared at you, waiting to see if you were going to ride with him, though it didn’t matter since you were all going to the same place.  </p>
<p>You ended up riding with Tsumu which you made sure to make a mental note to never do again as he was all over the place and for the first time in your life you felt motion sickness.  </p>
<p>“It wasn’t even that bad!” He’d yelled when you got to a red light and you just stared at him with an annoyed glare. “You drive like you're in Mario kart and got hit by a red shell.” you replied and he gasped. </p>
<p> “That is the most disrespectful thing you could ever say to a man, Y/N.. You really broke me.” </p>
<p> To your surprise, tears started to well in his eyes making your own go wide and you began to vigorously wave your hands  </p>
<p>“No! No! Tsum Tsum I'm sorry! I didn’t mean it like that” you rambled on trying to figure out what you needed to do to stop him from crying. You didn’t think you were being that mean. </p>
<p> “Forgive me, please? I'll do whatever you want. Don’t cry though, it's weird seeing you cry”. </p>
<p>Atsumu looked at you and wiped his eyes.  </p>
<p>A grown man with several tattoos, in a car group was crying because his cousin said he drove like he was in a video game and got hit by a shell. </p>
<p> You’ve hit a new comedic achievement, that’s for sure. “Anything? You promise?” he asked looking at you with lightly red eyes.  </p>
<p>You nodded and gave a small supportive smile. “Anything, I promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought about it for a second and sighed “Make your moms Nikujaga” he said, and you nodded “I'll need to ask her for the recipe but sure.” </p>
<p>His face completely changed, and he smiled big. </p>
<p>“Sucker!” he laughed continuing to drive and you stared with your mouth agape. His laugh only growing more from your reaction. </p>
<p>“You literally could’ve just asked, dumbass. You didn’t have to fake cry!” you yelled smacking his arm and shaking your head.  </p>
<p>“I swear, two days and I’m already getting annoyed by you.” </p>
<p>“Y/N!” </p>
<p>“IM NOT SORRY.” </p>
<p>….............................................................................. </p>
<p>Upon arriving at the shared home of your cousins you had expected something...smaller... A lot smaller, a lot less luxurious.  </p>
<p>You drove up to a two-story building and supposedly the entire fifth floor belonged to your cousins and their friends. The windows were similar to those at kita’s actual house, floor to ceiling.  </p>
<p>When you walked in you looked wildly at the space this place had, the first thing was the kitchen with two large fridges and a wine cellar that connected the kitchen and dining rooms. The large living room had a large pit sectional and 80” television, the décor in the home was very minimal but also chaotic at the same time, random pictures were thrown up in two separate spots, nothing matched but it worked.  </p>
<p>Making your way down one hall you saw three bedrooms, one had the door opened and the room didn’t look like anyone stayed there. You walked in and saw your bags sitting in a walk-in closet, a bathroom to the right of it and a skylight in the ceiling, the room was huge, probably the size of your apartment.  </p>
<p>“Ah. You found your room. Good.” Suna walked in and jumped on your bed, his hair covering his eyes.  </p>
<p>“It's the smallest one but I think it'll fit you, you never really had much in your rooms from what I remember.” he looks around. “My room is down the other haul with the twins, the room next to yours belongs to a guy named Kiyoomi, he’s never really around but he’s sorts of a clean freak and the kitchen and living room are a big thing for him so, be aware of that.” he pointed out and rubbed his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he thought. </p>
<p> “Oh yeah! we have a horror movie night and scream alot so also be aware of that, we have a lot of people over...including girls so just maybe invest in some headphones if you don’t already have any.” he smiled. “It can get kind of loud when three of us have a girl over.” </p>
<p>They were all whores. Every single one of them. You rolled your eyes “Don’t worry, I think I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>The day went by relatively slow; you were able to set your stuff up so it would be easy to pack up when it came time to move to your own little apartment. You took a shower and started getting ready for the party.  </p>
<p>You finished straightening out your hair and fixed it up a bit along with the lip gloss and mascara you put on and you grabbed your black Louis Vuitton heeled boots and walked to the living room. </p>
<p>“WOAH WOAH” You hear instantly when you walk out, and you look up confused and see six pairs of eyes on you. It seems your cousins' friends had come over to pregame. All the boys were dressed up.  </p>
<p>Atsumu wore a half-buttoned silk dress shirt that was silver and had sewn in Japanese cherry blossoms in black. Tight black jeans with rips in the knees and a pair of Chelsea boots to finish off the look. He was staring at you like you did something wrong.  </p>
<p>“Don’t mind him, Y/N, what are you wearing?” Osamu piped up and smiled looking at your outfit like that couldn’t possibly be the answer. He was in a similar pair of jeans without the boots and instead all-black Jordan's to their place, he was also wearing a basic plain white Tee.  </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and looked down at your outfit. You wore a front-tied long sleeve that showed off your stomach and cleavage and some vertical striped pants that matched the black boots in your hand. This one was much less revealing than your original pick, so you didn’t understand why you were getting crazy looks.  </p>
<p>“You look sexy, Y/N,” a familiar voice said making you turn to them. You were met with a beaming Hinata who waved a loose hand at you. His fingers were covered in rings and his black satin shirt matched Atsumus showing off his chest and the several stick and poke tattoos that covered it. He was in blue jeans and heeled Chelsea boots that added some height, though he was still shorter than you.  </p>
<p>“Ah- fuck off little shrimp boy. This is Y/N” Suna said walking up in a plain shirt and the matching jacket all the boys had, his black jeans also having rips in them and a little chain dangling from his pocket, connected to a belt loop. He had some basic white AF1’s on and a blunt hung from between his teeth. His eyes looked you up and down “Oh hell yeah, you look hot.”  </p>
<p>You laughed confused at their reactions “Thank you?”  </p>
<p>you saw another male walk out with food in his hands, he was in blue ripped jeans and a black button-up looking at you with a piece of bread in his mouth, he looked surprised when he seen you and quickly dusted off his hands to shake yours.  </p>
<p>“MNife to meet ou” his words came out loudly muffled and somewhat coherent, but you understood.  </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” you shook his hand smiling some. He was tall and goofy, his hair standing straight up in a mix of black and white and he was strongly built, towering over you at your normal height, his eyes were a beautiful shade of milky golden that could entrance anyone.  </p>
<p>“My name is Bokuto, you can call me Ace. That’s my street name,” he said clearly now, having swallowed the food. He didn’t comment on your appearance like the other boys, which you appreciated, and he was very professional with how he held himself.  </p>
<p>“Okay introductions are done, Y/N go change,” Atsumu said hastily trying to push you back to your room.  </p>
<p>You swatted his hands away and flicked his forehead “It's either this or a skirt that shows my ass, you pick” you crossed your arms giving him his ultimatum.  </p>
<p>“Put your damn shoes on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Atalos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, whores. Im joking you're not whores, I love you. thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it. I've been very busy. </p><p>if you don't like it, as always, fuck off respectfully. </p><p>I am going to be working on Chapter 4 as soon as I can. </p><p>I do have a pinterest that Is linked on my other social media so please follow my twitter and tumblr and tiktok for all my updates they are all under blissfullyrhea. I am currently working on the music for this chapter but the playlist is as follows </p><p>Bringing sexy back- Hinata x Y/n<br/>FM$- Newboys - Yachi x Y/n<br/>and for the spicy scene with Iwazumi it is the edit of hills by the weekend the HXV blurred remix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22:47 pm </p><p> </p><p>The drive to the party was chaotic, the boys took two cars and you just so happened to be in the one with the two most hyper beamed idiots. Before you had decided which car to ride in since the six of you could split up evenly, Samu and Suna had made it clear that they needed to be on time to the party and that it would be best if Atsumu and Hinata rode in a car with you and Ace rode in a car with them to even out the craziness.  </p><p>You never thought the first cousin you’d murder was the grey haired, big eyed, pig that was oh so kind. But watching as Hinata and Atsumu screamed to let me love you by Mario, you knew that that is simply how it was going to have to be.  </p><p>“Come on, Y/n!” Hinata smiled turning back to look at you and holding out his hand like a microphone for you to sing into. You made a face and laughed “This isn’t a party song though; this is like a heart break song.” at that Hinata rolled his eyes and held a finger up at you while messing with his phone. </p><p>“Let me love you!” Atsumu’s voice cracked clearly in the car as the song changed and he sighed, embarrassed the song didn’t cover it up. “Maybe a warning, next time that would be nice”.  </p><p>You and Atsumu snickered and Hinata’s face spun back in your direction just in time for him to sing the song to you “I’m bringing sexy back..Yeah”  </p><p>Good god.  </p><p>Hinata’s hand traveled over his tattoo covered chest as he sang to you. “You see these shackles babe I’m your slave.” </p><p>“uh huh” Atsumu added in, bobbing his head.  </p><p>“I’ll let you whip me if I miss behave.” Hinata smirked, winking at you and smacked your knee so you could add in.  </p><p>“Go head B, go with it” you said lightly swaying back and forth while nodding your head.  </p><p>“come to the back “ </p><p>“go head B, go with it.”  </p><p>“Vip” </p><p>“Go head B, go with it.” </p><p>“drinks on me” </p><p>“Go head B, go with it.” </p><p>“let me see what you're twerking with.”  </p><p>“Go head B, go with it.”  </p><p>The drive ended quickly once you and the boys all started to get hyped singing songs together, so much so that when you pulled up to the house you didn’t notice it until a knock on your window made you turn and Osamu, Bokuto ace guy and Suna were all standing there amused, Ace moved with you dancing and Suna had his phone held up to the window with a smirk.  </p><p>You got out, fixing your outfit and finally looked at the house, you recognized the area. An old race way was right beside the house and you remembered the old beaten-up sign that used to say ‘EXIT: Fuji speedway’ The speedway has since moved but the remains of what was... The track... Was still there. There were a few houses around besides the one you were standing in front of, but they seemed quiet and almost empty.  </p><p>“Alright” Atsumu smirked looking at everyone and clapping his hands “Let’s get fucked up.”  </p><p>…......... </p><p>The house was surprisingly huge, it didn’t even seem like a house but more so a clubhouse. Several cars are parked along the wide driveway and the music playing sounded like you were at a concert. Thin LED lights traced the house allowing you to see just enough and when you got towards the back yard which was open field with even more cars and a few bars set up, you could see the amount of people there.  </p><p>The boys all began to split off one by one and Hinata grabbed your hand tugging you along “I have some people I want you to meet, I think you’ll like them”. You gripped onto his hand tightly while wadding through the mass of people and eventually got to a little open patio area by the back of the garage. </p><p> This house was huge, the garage opening from both the front and back of the house stole your attention a bit and you didn’t hear the person behind you. You got pushed roughly, hard enough to make your hand slip out of Hinata’s and you stumble into the garage. Smoke covered the garage, and the smell of weed overwhelmed your senses, but you tried to ignore it by coughing and waving your hand.  </p><p>“What’s good sexy... You look a little too nice to be at a dump like this” A tall dark-haired man said walking up to you. Not able to make out his face besides a scar that went down his left cheek you took a step back and smiled some. “Sorry, here with friends”. </p><p>The man smirked and grabbed your wrist tugging you forward but you snatched it away and glared, looking at him. “Don’t fucking touch me.” your demeanor changing surprised the man. </p><p>“Yeah” he smiled, looking you up and down once more. </p><p>“Y/N!” Hinata yelled running over to you with a beer in hand and he looked the random guy up and down but instead of saying anything he faced away from him and looked at you “I lost you there for a second, come on, I have some friends I want you to meet” he smiled taking you by the arm again and this time you both walked over to a little table that had a few chairs set around it. A petite blonde girl wearing a lacey white tank top and low riding jeans sat on the table talking with two other girls, one wore her hair down with glasses, she was in a tight black body con dress and heels and the other girl laughing next to her. The second girl wore a gemmed bustier for her top and regular booty shorts, they all seemed to be having a good time and were taking shots.  </p><p>“Chi, kyo, R/n” The three girls turned their head in your and Hinata’s direction when he called out to them and each smiled genuinely. The blonde girl was the first to jump up and meet you, she smiled and held out her hand. </p><p>“Hi! I'm Yachi, you must be Y/N, right?” she shook your hand and pulled you over to the other two girls, introducing you to them. “This is Kiyoko, we call her kyo for short and this is R/N” she motioned to the two others and they smiled handing you and Yachi a shot.  </p><p>“Drink up bitches were having fun tonight!” R/n yelled throwing back two shots and shimmying her shoulders. “God, I love tequila.” </p><p>The girls had you sit with them and you all go to know one another very well, it turned out that the girls all worked at the same hospital you were going to start at, so you were going to have them around more. The thought of making girlfriends made you much happier than you had originally thought it would but after being around the boys, you knew it would be a nice change of pace.  </p><p>A few hours and several shots later, your original plan to be the sober friend was now out of the window. You sat back on a chair lifting your hips to meet Yachi's ass as she threw it back in time with the song.  </p><p>Kiyoko was over with her fiancé, Tank, smacking him around as he tried to feel her up.  </p><p>“God, I love when she smacks me around” You had overheard him slurring to the king himself, kageyama and Hinata who both looked awkward but laughed.  </p><p>Yachi laughed as you both kept dancing but looked at Toru who was standing with a hand on his hip and a drink held up in another, his face showing complete bewilderment at the way you two were dancing.  </p><p>“You’re missing the most important beats, Y/N” He said looking at you and sighed, downing his drink. His hand reached out and he pulled you towards him, both hands holding your hips as he got behind you, pressing against you as a new song started. “Ready?” he asked leaning into you more and his hands moved your hips to the sound of the music as he followed suit, hitting the beats as they came.  </p><p>“Oh my gosh” Yachi said watching you two, her face heating up quickly. She covered her mouth a bit, giggling but it didn’t last long, and her face dropped into seriousness as she looked behind you and Toru.  </p><p>You noticed this and turned, meeting angry eyes. They held yours in a way that if you were to look away you’d be in even more trouble.  </p><p>Hajime stood there with his arms crossed and a death glare, a beer in hand as he waits for Oikawa to catch on. He watched you whisper to Toru and his jaw tighten a bit, his glare moving to Toru’s happy face. </p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Toru held your hands and lifted them with his like he was cheering the Hajime was there.  </p><p>“Don’t fucking call me that.” Iwa responded coldly, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his beer.  He seemed more sober than you two, but he was on his way to meeting your drunkenness. </p><p>Toru pouted with you at Hajime’s remark, and you pushed your cheek against his while you both stared at Hajime, Toru’s arms loosely wrapping around your neck.  </p><p>“Iwa-Chan” You both said, and you giggled. “You’re gonna get wrinkles.”  </p><p>A slight smile played on his lips and her shook his head “You’re drunk, at least dance with me before dancing with this whore” Hajime pointed to toru, gaining a gasp from the cheerful drunk that hung over your shoulder.  </p><p>“That’s rude, c'mon, Yachi, dance with me” Toru glided over to Yachi and dragged her to him to dance, the girl not getting a chance to protest.  </p><p>Hajime grabbed your hips, setting his drink aside and he pulled you close wrapping your arms around his neck as he moved his hips against yours in an intimate way.  </p><p>He leaned down slowly, his hot breath reaching your neck quickly, catching you off guard, but he only smirked, grabbing below your ass and pulling you up against him, your hips grinding against each-other. His lips met your collar bone and made their way up slowly, his tongue and teeth teasing your now sensitive skin.  </p><p>A gasp left your mouth at the feeling of his on you, his fingers digging into the thin material of your jeans and his right hand moving delicately over your ass to your lower back then up to the nape of your neck gripping it, lightly.  </p><p>“Let me kiss you” He whispered, his lips brushing your ear then moving across your cheek to your lightly glossed lips, his eyes meeting yours hazily covered from how the alcohol had hit him so suddenly.  </p><p>Your mind wasn’t clear, your cheeks flushed a deep apple red, your head was swarmed with the now distorted music playing in the background. You didn’t notice the nod you had given him until his lips were against your and your tongue was wrapping against his.  </p><p>His hands gripped tightly onto both your hip and neck and his head rested against yours, trying to get as close as he could to you and the kiss.  </p><p>You don’t know how long you were kissing when it was interrupted by another body pressing against your back and a hand pulling your head back. You could barely see the arm of the person behind you, a tattoo in thin gothic writing stating  ‘gokudō’  </p><p>When you turned, you had seen the smirking face of the man who had grabbed you earlier in the garage, his stare more terrifying than before, Hajime had stepped back and was pulling you away from the man, who was only paying attention to you.  </p><p>“What? I can’t join?” He smiled and went to reach out for you again. </p><p>“Touch her again and you’re gonna meet god” Hajime’s angry voice filtered through the music towards the man, grabbing other’s attention, but within seconds the man was laid out on the ground with a busted nose, not moving.  </p><p>It all happened so fast that when you looked to see who had hit him, Kita was already shaking his hand out, not glancing at you while he grabbed the man up by his shirt.  </p><p>“I am God.” </p><p> </p><p>…................... </p><p>You woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and very little memory of what had happened last night, you remembered dancing and the fight that broke out between Kita and the random man, though it wasn’t really a fight.  </p><p>Your fingers tenderly touched your lips remembering the Kiss and you sighed laying back down. You don’t know who’s bed you're in, but you were changed into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt, your old clothes folded on a chair at the opposite side of the room. </p><p>The clock on the bedside table read 11:30 am and your body told you, you needed to get up and get something to eat. You sat up in bed rubbing your eyes and sighed.  </p><p>Were you ever going to have a normal day? Were your guys really that deep into shit that it was a constant neurotic battel of what random shit is gonna happen today that doesn’t happen to normal people? </p><p>Then, again... You all were never normal.  </p><p>“Hey, ugly... We're working on the car today, right? Why are you laying around?”  </p><p>Hajime was leaning against the door with a bag that smelt of delicious miso shiru and fresh kobachi. He held it up and lightly wiggled it around.  </p><p>“I have rice downstairs, let’s go. And Sly- Kita want’s his clothes back, so leave them here.” he pointed then closed the door behind him.  </p><p>“Hurry up!” you could faintly hear his voice from behind the door, clear he had been walking away.  </p><p>You looked down at the old chipped away car that was on the white shirt you were wearing and the grey sweats now smelling their familiar scent of Kita and you couldn’t help but smile some before hopping out of the bed and changing, you had kept on the shirt, kita had given you but tucked it into the jeans from last night. You had also kept the heeled boots off since that was really proper car working clothing and headed downstairs.  </p><p>Upon arriving downstairs you saw that breakfast was laid out on the table and the twins were shoveling down as much as they could, Suna was laying on a chair off to the corner of the living area and Iwa was making a plate for you.  </p><p>You looked around for any of the others, but it seemed that only the four of you were here. The house was cleaned up and all the cars except for the boys were gone.  </p><p>“They had other things to do, come sit and eat and there’s another top and some socks and shoes next to Rin for you.” Hajime smiled and pointed to the open seat across from Osamu who looked like he’d been up all night. </p><p>Your cousin smiled at you when you sat down, and he continued to eat some more rice. “Be safe today, okay? Call us when you get home and if you see Kiyoomi, tell him we’re sorry we didn’t clean.”  </p><p>Atsumu groaned. “Fuck, I forgot we needed to clean.” </p><p>You looked between the two boys and noticed how tired they both really looked. Your eyes catching their knuckles that were heavily bruised and purple-like. You didn’t ask how or what caused them to bruise their knuckles and instead you began eating from the plate and bowl that Hajime put together for you. The warmth of the soup and rice filling you up quickly.  </p><p>The boy’s left when you and Hajime did, reminding you to call them when you got home, they didn’t really speak with Hajime at all, though, which you found strange for them since they were always so talkative.  </p><p>“Alright let’s get this show on the road” Iwa said as he backed the car out and shot forward down the street in his grey supra, he glanced over at you and smiled. “You know, this car is going to look like an absolute mess, and it was supposed to be fixed already, literally have like a week to fix it with you and I'm going to need your full attention.” </p><p>You rolled your eyes, you changed into some basic white Jordan's with a plain white shirt that was a little too big on you, definitely kita’s as it smelt like him. You rested back and finished putting up your hair the way you wanted to and smiled “You know I could change a starter before you could change a tire, right? Don't go thinking just because you’ve been in a shop that you know more than me.” You pointed at him “I am the teacher here.” </p><p>Hajime laughed. “Okay, teacher, how do you add nitrous?”  </p><p>“Okay, maybe I'm the student, but not far off” you flipped him off, gaining another laugh from him. </p><p>….............. </p><p>When you got to the garage, Aran was playing loud music and working on the engine of an all-white 2013 NSX with scratches all along its side along the right passenger wheel. He had a toothpick between his teeth as he stared down into the hood, covered in grease.  </p><p>“Yo, Hanni” Iwa walked in, Patting Aran’s shoulder lightly. “What you working on? This new? He asked looking in on the engine as well.  </p><p>Aran looked up smiling when he saw the both of you, smacking Hajime’s shoulder as well then nodding towards you. “How you doin’ Y/N, come here a sec” he brought you to look in on the engine as well and glanced from Iwa to you and back. “What do you think is wrong with this picture?” He asked you, crossing his arms.  </p><p>The boys both looked at you waiting for your answers and watching as you looked over the whole engine.  </p><p>“You put in a new camshaft, and it looks like you added a turbo but other than that I can’t see anything more.” You shrugged, turning to see the dumb smiles both the boys had.  </p><p>“It’s so hot when a girl Know's what you’re talking about.” Hajime said gripping his chest, Aran mimicking him.  </p><p>“I know.”  </p><p>You rolled your eyes and look at the car itself. “It’s pretty beat up, who’s is it?” you asked, and Aran smiled “Uh. Someone close to one of the guys, they’re giving it as a gift.” he nodded and Iwa stretched out seeming disinterested.  </p><p>“It would look great in a glossy black with matte trimming and some red lights. That’s basically my dream car right there” You laughed, and Hajime gave you a small smile. </p><p> “Well, maybe if we finish this car, I brought you in to finish we can split the money and you can afford your dream car, hmm?”  </p><p>“you get paid that much for one car?” you asked walking with him to the back of the garage, leaving Aran to finish with his job.  </p><p>“Alright, we’re basically just adding in the transmission and a nitrous line and then we can go take it for a spin, your small hands will be a big help. “Hajime looked at you while covering the purple Toyota 86 and smiling. “It’s gorgeous right? look at this, I'm going to show you where we add the line in, we Gotta get really under this bitch. </p><p>You laughed and followed letting him show you what he planned on doing and allowing you time to ask questions before diving into the deed.  </p><p>The car took you a good six hours to finish up the car and have it all ready to drive. Leaving you in early evening to finally be able to take the car out, Hajime had you sit in the driver’s seat stating simply that you we’re going to have to know how to do it anyway so you might as well drive it out now.  </p><p>“Okay, easy, now just speed up and shift. Perfect" he guided you, not wearing his seatbelt or seeming to care that he was over the center console and right next to you. The images of him kissing you and grabbing your wait and neck making your face feel hot instantly.  </p><p>Clearing your throat, you looked at him and pushed him back. “I think I got it now, let me get us onto the tarmac so I can actually drive it and you can teach me how to drift.”  </p><p>“No way, not in this car, but you know how to drift, remember you and Hinata in the golf cart? It’s the same difference. Plus, if I know you, I know that you’re going to hit this corner at like a hundred and spin out but then the next corner you’re going to know exactly what to do, because that’s just you. That’s Y/n” </p><p>And he was right. You hit the first corner going 115 miles an hour and spun out on to the grass but the next turn you hit you followed it through beautifully and hit the speed of 130 miles an hour.  </p><p>When you got out of the car, you cheered, jumping around excitedly and Hajime picked you up swaying you around back and forth. “Good job! I knew you could do it.”  he said looking up at you and his eyes trailed from your down, slowly.  </p><p>Your bodies were pressed together, your legs wrapped around his waist as he held you to him. His head leaned up and yours leaned down allowing your lips to meet for one short kiss but Hajime let you down and cleared his throat.  </p><p>“Sorry” He said rubbing his neck and he saw your flushed face, knowing you were embarrassed, he lightly patted your head.  </p><p>“We should get you back it’s getting late.”  </p><p>…............. </p><p>When you got back, it was nearing 10 O’clock and the house was empty. The kitchen was filthy, a few bowls and plates and the living room had random cups and clothes everywhere, the guest bathroom had random girl items all over it and nothing put away.  </p><p>You decided that before showering the best thing for you to do was to clean this place. So, you got underway, and you started with the kitchen and living room, scrubbing the plates and dishes then following up with the floor and the cabinets.  </p><p>You vacuumed the living room and entry way and lit a few candles so it could smell nice, you didn’t bother with anyone’s rooms and instead cleaned the bathroom deeply, getting behind the toilet, under the sink, inside the toilet bowl, throwing all the random items into a bag in case the girls asked for any of it back.  </p><p>You finally finished everything up and took a long, hot shower, scrubbing yourself of any grime and dirt. Every time you closed your eyes all you could feel was that kiss, his tongue against yours but every time you tried to put his face to it, it was never hajime you saw. Ignoring the thought you got out and put on some shorts and a sweatshirt you stole from Suna and you walked out to the kitchen. </p><p>“You must be Y/N” a quiet melodic voice said from the entry way, making you jump and scream.  </p><p>You turned to see a taller man in a black jacket and long sleeve knit sweater, with black jeans and black shoes staring at you. He had a mask covering his mouth and his hair was curly and a bit on the longer side. His eyes winced at the sound of your scream and he held up his hands </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” His voice was still low but more friendly as he got closer, he looked into the living room and kitchen and he stopped, now looking suspicious.  </p><p>“Who cleaned this?” he asked now turning his full attention to you.  </p><p>You looked at the guy strangely but shrugged “Me-uh” You stopped when he grabbed your shoulders and you stared directly at him.  </p><p>“Um...” You go to speak but he shakes his head interrupting you.  </p><p>“Never leave. Please" he was smiling under his mask. He looked somewhat terrifying.  </p><p>“I- Are you Kiyoomi?” you asked suddenly, realizing you had a random person holding onto you. He must have realized this too as he let you go and put his hands together.  </p><p>“My apologies, Yes, I am Sakusa Kiyoomi, the clean freak of the house.” he clicked his tongue distastefully and sighed. “I knew you had to be the one who cleaned the house because the other three can’t clean it this well, though they do try” he smiled, taking his mask and gloves off.  </p><p>“Oh, I see, well then yeah, I’m Y/n, nice to meet you, I wouldn’t call you a clean freak, though. It’s gross how much bacteria are just floating around.” you nod and see him nod also.  </p><p>“Yeah, thank god you are far from your cousins.” he sighed. “Well, I am going to go shower, if you’ll excuse me” he said then left without another word.  </p><p>You ended up getting food and going to your room, having one last interaction with Kiyoomi when he thanked you for cleaning the guest bathroom and reminding you that you were welcome in his room at any time.  </p><p>Your cousins had come home later that night and thanked you by having them all climb into your bed with food and movies and passing out. Telling you that since it was one of your last nights in the house that they wanted to spend time with you and that included a sleep over party.  </p><p>“You guys are so children” you laughed while Suna laid to your right and Osamu and Atsumu laid on your left all hurdled under the blankets with several bags of chips and candy on top.  </p><p>“This movie is not scary.” </p><p>“Yes, it is!” </p><p>“No, it’s not.” </p><p>“Rin, Is it scary? He’s asleep” </p><p>“See? Both him and Samu are asleep, you’re just a wimp.” </p><p>“I am not a wimp, Y/n. I- AHH"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex.. I guess..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is like three thousand words longer than last time but not the longest chapter yet, I like making them readable, personally, I. can't sit for 20,000 words in one chapter cause ADHD be kicking my ass.</p><p>THIS IS A NSFW CHAPTER, DO NOT INTERACT IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THANK YOU. </p><p>drink water and eat, if you don't then the boys won't be happy and you have to make them happy.... this sounded way too caring but like, care for yourself depressively. Sigh while you make a glass of water or a sandwich. </p><p>I watched ride your wave and sobbed for two hours, you could always do that too, it's healthy. </p><p>THIS IS Y/N'S APARTMENT:https://realestate.co.jp/en/rent/view/837404</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment was small.</p><p>smaller than what you were used to in the states, it seemed more like a studio than a single-bedroom apartment, but it worked for you.</p><p>You had your own little patio that showed off the junior high school across the street along with the other buildings and the seven eleven next to you. You had gotten the last available apartment on the fifth floor but the pain of having to carry up your queen mattress and the little furniture and household supplies was all worth it in the end. Your bed was laid in the far corner by the window with white and grey checkered sheets and a soft grey duvet, A ginger throw blanket adding a pop of color to the bed, contrasting against the bright white of the satin pillowcases. Next to the bed sat a small off-white bedside table with an open drawer for books, glasses, and like items to sit cozily. You also ended up with some hanging vine plants that you strung for the corner of the window out and made sure the cream blinds you bought didn’t catch on any of them.</p><p>In the living area, instead of a dining table, you added a small black futon with decorative pillows and a low long table that would be fine for the little area you had, it left more space in the main kitchen area and you were able to add a desk for schoolwork.</p><p>For the kitchen you bought what was supposed to be a bookshelf but left the backboard off and used it as extra storage for your cooking utensils and groceries, adding some sponges and decorative washcloths to make the place feel more home-like. You also added some color-coded black and cream towels for the bathroom, hanging them on the wall mounts you had stuck on to the wall for storage as well. The closet in your room was full of all your hanging shelves and clothes that the towels would need a home of their own and being the designer you were, you took advantage of that.</p><p>When all was said and done, you let out a sigh and set out a small white stool on the balcony, sitting on it looking out at the sunset and the city lights that glistened far away. You had texted the boys earlier in the morning, telling them your plans and that you wouldn’t need their help but that you missed them.</p><p>It had been a whole month since you’d saw them and after you finally got your apartment fully put together and all your IDs transferred over it was time for you to start working at the hospital. You remembered the boys protesting about you staying in an empty apartment with a single bed, but you argued it was a part of the experience and chose to do it, but now you were kind of regretting not staying at their place because now you had to go back to work, and as much as you loved your job, you wished for more free time. But free time doesn’t pay the bills and unfortunately, you were an adult with plenty of bills.</p><p>A ding from your phone brings you out of your overthinking and you smile looking at the screen. Yachi and Kiyoko added you to a group chat a few days after the party and you all had been talking ever since. R/N (random name) never really messaged but when she did it was always something more chaotic than before. Like, right now, in all caps. Her message read.</p><p>R/N-’BRO THE FUCKING TOASTER BLEW UP’</p><p>Y/N- ‘How...How do you blow up a toaster?’</p><p>Yachi- ‘How did you graduate nursing school?’</p><p>R/N-’I- I am a good nurse I just don’t know how certain things outside of work...work.’</p><p>You shook your head sending a crying-laughing emoticon and closed your eyes resting your head back against the wall. The cool breeze picking up and ruffling your clothing ever so gently. You thought about Kita, who hadn’t talked to you at all since the party, he seemed to be busier than you’d expected and even with the twins trying to reassure you, you could tell they also were acting distant. The only one not acting distant surprisingly was Shoyo who constantly messaged you about everything and even set you up for the carpool that Yachi and Kiyoko had for work before they had even added you. You loved that you were getting close with them, but you weren’t as happy as you expected to be.</p><p>“You know you really should lock that door, there are creeps around here.”</p><p>your body stilled at the voice and you peeked open your left eye to look at a cozy-looking Hajime standing in a plain black Nike hoodie with some Nike sweats and some white air max 97’s a white beanie propped on his head letting little bits of hair peek out. His cheeks were a light pink from the cold air, and you couldn’t help but smile at him. He was always so pretty.</p><p>He smiled back and reached his hand out. “C’mon, I have to add a few bolts to your door and your cousins gave me a care package and dinner for you for tonight” His fingers wiggled in anticipation, waiting for your hand and when he finally got it, they wrapped gently around your wrist tugging you inside. “It’s freezing out here, your skin is cold.”</p><p>“It felt nice to me, you’re just a wuss” you shrugged smirking and he chuckled.</p><p>The warmth of the apart told you that Hajime turned on the heater before he had gotten you and the scent of dumplings and Onigiri wafted the living area making the toasty room really feel like home.</p><p>Hajime walked past you to the kitchen and he began platting up the food for the both of you, glancing up at you after a while of you just staring. “Yes? Can I help you?”</p><p>A soft smirk played on your lips and you rolled your eyes “Just wondering what made you think you could stay for dinner.”</p><p>He smiled amused and made a mimicking face “Just wondering what made you think you could stay for dinner.” his voice went horribly high pitched, and he flinched when you smacked his arm, laughing.</p><p>He finished plating up the food and walked with you to the little table you hand in front of the futon and both of you sat on the floor across from each other, Hajime with his back to the futon. He handed you some eating utensils and began to eat his food sitting in comfortable silence with you.</p><p>You ate the onigiri your cousin had made and like before you couldn’t have asked for anything more filling than this. The dumplings also made beautifully, and juice filled. You looked at it before shoveling it into your mouth and lightly wiggling in your seat, a natural response to the yummy food you ate. You heard a chuckle across from you and looked up to see Hajime staring at you with a soft expression on his face.</p><p>You scrunched your nose up, swallowing your food, and brought your glass of water to your lips, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, his hooded eyes stared at you as you drank and never glanced at the glass when you finally set it down. You could feel your cheeks heating up from his stare but continued to stare back. You watched as his tongue slipped out, partially, and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. You could feel yourself shaking lightly with anticipation and nervousness from the silence he gave off.</p><p>“I want to kiss you,” He said, his voice cracked from the sudden forcefulness he said it with. You could see the seriousness on his face. The desperation that longed behind his eyes. “I want to kiss you as I did at the party. I want my hands on you... I want to feel your warmth, I want to taste you. I want you.” He crawled around the table while saying this and you were stuck to your spot, eyes wide in surprise, unable to move.</p><p>“Please” His nose rested along with yours, his eyes staring into yours. The desperation in his voice begging you to let him have you. You wanted to give in but there was something small, nagging at your judgment. You want to get situated her more, you can’t start a relationship yet. You don’t want to ruin your friendship.</p><p>No, that was all a lie. You wanted someone. You wanted something.</p><p>Your arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck pulling him into you quickly, the sudden pull made him lean above you, his left hand cradling the back of your head, so it rested on the floor instead of accidentally bouncing or getting hurt. He slid his hand out from under your head gently and spread your legs so he could crawl between them and hover over you properly.</p><p>“You look so fucking hot under me,” he whispered smirking to himself and he looked you up and down. The heat on your face told you that you must’ve been beet red, and by Hajime’s chuckle, you were showing your nervousness openly. His right hand reached up caressing your left cheek, rubbing gently and moving low so his fingers rested on the nape of your neck. His left hand traveled down your side and to the band of your shorts, His fingers teasing the skin just above eliciting a nervous shiver to run down your spine.</p><p>His head dipped low letting his lips brush against your left ear, the heat from his breath making you close your eyes and bite your lip softly. His presence was so alluring, the mood of the room shifted smoothly, and your body was reacting like it hasn’t been touched in years.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” he whispered deeply, only allowing for your head to nod once before attacking your neck with kisses, slow, precise kisses running from your clavicle to just below your ear, his teeth lightly trailing along the path he created, smiling to himself when you hissed at his little bites. His left hand dipped into your shorts, fingers pushing your panties to the side then running lightly up your slit.</p><p>You let out a sudden gasp, arching back slightly from the sudden touch, Hajime’s low moan vibrating against your neck as he started to mark it up, his teeth biting more on your neck and his fingers moving to your clit, staying there until your leg’s opened back up after instinctively closing. when you reopened them, his fingers began to move in a circular motion, pressing with just the right amount to make you moan.</p><p>Your whole body trembled at the pleasure of his fingers against you, his deep voice mumbling dirty nothings against your skin. The more he said the more pressure he put and the tighter you gripped onto his shirt.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy” His middle finger moved to rub your growing wetness along your slit while his thumb kept rubbing your clit.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet” His middle finger pushed against your opening gently, adding his pointer finger when your body allowed him in.</p><p>“H-Hajime” you moaned burying your face into his chest, gripping his sweatshirt, and pulling him closer as he pushed them all the way in.</p><p>“I want to hear you moan my name, more. “He swore under his breath, sitting up some to use his free hand that was on the nape of his neck to pull your shorts off, with your help, but he never stopped slowly moving his fingers.</p><p>His hand pushed up your hoodie, revealing your stomach and chest and his head dipped low, his tongue drawing little figures across both breasts giving his attention to your nipples and teasing them until they were fully erect. You could feel how hard he was through his sweats pressing against you causing your eyes to roll back once more.</p><p>His fingers picked up their pace making you whine out from the sudden surge of pressure in your lower stomach.</p><p>Knowing you were close, Hajime leaned down, trailing kissing from between your chest down your happy trail and zig-zagging over your hips finally resting above your hot sex. His tongue dipped out and flatly pressed against your clit, your hips pushing off the floor only to be gently set back down and held there by his free arm. His fingers began to pump into you at a moderately quicker rate than before and his tongue wrapped around, creating figure eights against your clit and flicking the small swollen pleasure center.</p><p>It didn’t take long for you to start shaking, the closer you got the harder it was to control yourself.</p><p>Then it stopped.</p><p>You laid there panting waiting for Hajime to re-enter his fingers or dip back down with his tongue but when you opened your eyes to finally look at him, he was sitting up, stripping off his hoodie and beanie. His sweats dangerously low on his him, you could clearly see the make of his hard-on through the sweats, your hand moved up to grab him but he pushed it away, pulling you up so he could lift you and he walked you to your room, laying you on the bed and moving down to wrap his mouth around your sex instantly flicking his tongue against your clit.</p><p>Your whole body moved. Hands tangled in the sheets as he got you quickly back to where he left you in the other room. Your body trembled more and you couldn’t help the moans that slipped out of your mouth getting louder and louder with each little movement he did. Once again whining when he pulled away, he crawled up, kicking off his briefs and sweats and he kissed you hard.</p><p>Your tongue wrapped around each other, the tangy taste of you on his lips making you pull him closer. His arms spread your legs and he guided himself to your entrance pushing in slowly, letting you feel everything he had to offer. Your moan was muffled by his lips and his hands held you up by your head as his hips dipped low starting a slow deep rhythm.</p><p>“I love the way you fucking feel around me” His voice cracked as he moaned the words out, He himself already building up. His hips started to move harder, with long hard strokes. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you dug your nails into his shoulders and your tongue continued to push against one another. Hajime’s hands gripped your thighs as he slid out slowly almost all the way then dipped back in, in one hard thrust, he did this repeatedly, slowing every other time to hear the little whimper you’d let out.</p><p>Shaking, you wrapped your arms around him tighter, foreheads resting against each other. “I’m close” you let out breathless, finally breaking the kiss. Hajime’s eyes stared into yours and his hips went back to thrusting at their original slow hard pace and he grunted, furrowing his eyebrows and pressing more against you as he himself got closer. Both of your bodies pressed snugly against one another as his hips did all the work, pumping him in and out of you at the sweet set pace. The tension in your lower stomach built more and more, your moans growing once again and your legs wrapping and unwrapping themselves around his as you were brought to your orgasm.</p><p>You cried out, throwing your head back and digging your nails deeper into his shoulders. He didn’t stop, his hips still moving, now getting sloppier as he got close and with a low moan, he pulled out letting himself release on to your lower stomach, panting hard as he watched and let his head fall back after. “Fuck”</p><p>After a few minutes of catching your breath, He smiled and leaned down to kiss you. “I’ll clean you up” he whispered, scooping you up and taking you with him to your tiny bathroom. He sat you in the small bath and turned the water on for you, letting it warm up before handing it to you so you could rinse off. He used a hand towel and wet it with water, adding a little soap to wash himself off, both of you rinsing off after a short thirty minutes.</p><p>“Are you staying?” you asked him once you both got back to the room and you put on that hoodie you were wearing earlier but a different pair of panties to sleep in, the other’s being discarded into the laundry basket.</p><p>“I wish I could, God I want nothing more than to lay there next to you and kiss you some more but I got some things to deal with” he was dressed again, leaving no sign of anything that happened earlier and he smiled. “I’ll put the food away for you, why don’t you just rest?” he leaned down caressing your cheek, and kissed you once on it. He looked at you for a while, like he had something to say, but left without another word.</p><p>You were too tired to stay up or get up to help, having a long next day ahead of you with the start of your workweek. You curled into the bed and quickly fell asleep only to wake a few hours later to your phone ringing and Yachi’s caller ID blinking on your phone. When you answered you mumbled incoherently, only half awake.</p><p>“Hey we’ll be there in like twenty minutes, make sure you’re ready-Are you still sleeping?” your eyes felt heavy against your cheeks and you cleared your throat before speaking.</p><p>“No, No, I’m awake, I’m getting ready now” You sounded awake despite still being curled in a ball on your bed, but it wouldn’t take you long to change and fix yourself up.</p><p>You walked out not but thirty minutes later in some plain grey scrubs that fit you well and your all-white Nike air maxes, getting into the small white Mazda Kiyoko was driving, both girls had their hair pinned up and away from their face and they wore the same fitting scrubs as yours, Kiyokos’ was in a deep blue while Yachi’s’ were in a mauve.</p><p>You froze when you sat back after buckling your seatbelt, your small backpack on your lap. Both girls stared at you from the front with amused smirks.</p><p>“I guess the downside to barely wearing make-up is realizing you didn’t cover your Hickys up, huh?” Kiyoko smiled when she saw your eyes grow wide.</p><p>Both your hands shot up and covered either side of your neck and you groaned letting your head fall back.</p><p>The girl’s laughter filled the car “It’s okay, Y/n, we’ve gone in with so much more than simple Hickys” Yachi giggled as the car drove down the somewhat busy road. “Are you going to tell us who the lucky person was?”</p><p>“We can guess.”</p><p>“No, don’t guess... it was nobody” you sighed keeping your head back and your eyes closed. It was so random, you and Hajime. The hook-up. It was all so random that it felt like a fever dream. In the moment. When you had those feelings as your back arched, everything felt so good.</p><p>But it wasn’t with him.</p><p>Your cheeks began to flush again, your face a deep red, now. You remember how it felt, the pleasure. How when you were moaning and shaking all you could sense was that expensive perfume from that hoodie you wore. You thought, maybe it was just because you were in the heat of the moment. But even after all you could think about was how it would be if it were him.</p><p>You loved Hajime. You love Hajime. But this love wasn’t the same.</p><p>“Y/n seriously, it’s fine, we all do it” Yachi sounded more serious now.</p><p>You opened your eyes to stare at the two girls in the front, Yachi staring back at you. A soft smile played on her lips. “Let’s have a good day and then later we’ll all go to your place and change then go hang out at a meet.”</p><p>You looked at her, contemplating whether or not you wanted to go to the meet, but it was going to be late afternoon and you wanted to see the boys. Just because you hooked up with Hajime didn’t mean it was the end of the world.</p><p>Smiling you let out a slow breath and nod “Yeah, let’s do that. It’ll be fun”</p><p>You drove the rest of the way in silence, listening to the stories Yachi had about the hospital and which doctors she thought were the best. It really made the drive go by faster and when you finally arrived, you split ways with the girls and started your first shift at the hospital.</p><p>The hospital was big, not too hard to weave yourself through and your manager was very kind and straight to the point so getting situated wasn’t hard. Your usual eight-hour shift going back quick with how busy the surgeries were going by, your lunch with the girls went by faster than you’d expected it to, but it was nice.</p><p>At three O’clock you, Kiyoko, Yachi, and R/N had all met up at the front of the hospital, all happy to be off and excited to go back to your little apartment to get ready.</p><p>The ride back was more chaotic with music blasting and the windows down catching everyone’s attention you passed by. R/n was screaming song lyrics with her head out of the window but quickly died down and pulled her head in.</p><p>“Guy’s, Guy’s, a cop, the cop just flashed his lights,” she said sitting back now and Kiyoko looked through the rearview mirror and pulled off to the side of the road.</p><p>“It’s fine, we don’t have anything to worry about, it’s probably just a ticket for speeding,” Kiyoko said coolly and rolled her window down as the tall officer walked up and leaned down looking in on the four of you.</p><p>“Would you all step out of the vehicle for me?” The officer said, his voice was low and melodic. His dark short hair barely hidden under his cap. r/n was the first to move, attempting to open the door when your hand shot out across her to hold it closed and you leaned forward so you could catch the cop’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry officer but, what is the reason for you stopping us?” You were used to cops in the states and you knew their capabilities. It wouldn’t make sense for an officer to pull you over without cause. The officer stared at you a little harder than you’d expected but he smiled and bowed his head down.</p><p>“My apologies, my name is Officer Sawamura and I was stopping you because of the speed you were doing. It’s not safe for young women to be driving so recklessly. It could hurt others if not yourselves.” he stood straight again and relaxed his crossed arms to his sides. “I just need your license and registration, stay in the vehicle” his voice didn’t match his expression and as he walked away you couldn’t keep your eyes from following him.</p><p>“I don’t like him, when he lets us leave make sure you drive around a bit, don’t just immediately go to my apartment,” you told Kiyoko who nodded and relaxed back as the officer came back with his ticket in hand.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t give you a ticket but I will write you a warning, please continue to be safe and think of others. “His brown eyes looked at you and he looked like he was studying your face before smiling big. “Have a wonderful day, ladies”</p><p>You all nodded and said your goodbyes, not waiting for him to get back into his car before taking off, Kiyoko drove to the university first, letting you walk in and get your things and random papers both for safety and because you needed to do it anyway. You passed a cruiser on the way out but there was no officer there that you could see so you headed home to your apartment.</p><p>At 5:56 pm you were all dressed and full and in the car on your way to the meet, the closer you got the higher your anxiety shot. You were wearing a long-sleeve lettuce neck black shirt and light blue mom jeans with heavily creased, old Nike Air force ones. You had light makeup on but you couldn’t cover up the hickeys more than the shirt allowed you too so you brought a jacket which you had on, fully zipped up.</p><p>Yachi wore shorts with a tank top and some red vans, her hair was in two cute pigtails and she had moderately glamorous makeup on.</p><p>Kiyoko wore a pretty sundress and slip-on white vans; her hair was in a bun and she looked the most adorable besides R/n who was wearing something similar but she added shorts underneath just in case she decided to get wild... whatever that meant.</p><p>At the track, you hadn’t been to in almost a month and a half you could hear a few cars racing out on the track. Your cousins’ cars along with Kita’s Zenvo all sitting in line, ready to go. The boys leaning against the guard rail casually as they chatted.</p><p>You began walking towards them, the girls going their own ways to find their man or get a drink.</p><p>“Hey, didn’t know you’d be here” Hajime’s voice came up next to you, causing you to turn and you smiled looking at him. An awkward jitter running down your spine as you remember the previous day and you let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on it but the girls brought me so, I guess I needed to get out” your pointer fingers and thumbs circled around each other and you kept your eyes down, putting them anywhere but him.</p><p>Hajime could sense the awkwardness and in an attempt to loosen the tension his hand reached out and caressed your neck where the dark reddish-purple marks sat, his thumb rubbed over them bringing a small smile on his lips. “I’m sorry I-”</p><p>“You know it’s unprofessional to mark up a soon to be doctors’ neck when you know they’re going to start at a new job” A soft yet tensed voice interrupted from behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to the person's chest, the smell of a sweet woody scent surrounded you like the warmth of home on a snowy day, his head rested in the crook of your neck, lips grazing the little bruises barely visible above the collar of the shirt before resting against your temple “gross to have him of all people be the first when you get back home”</p><p>Kita held you against him comfortably and pulled away looking straight at Hajime. No words followed after but you could sense the intense conversation they were having. Kita stood tall even if he was an inch or two shorter than Hajime he stood like a tower.</p><p>Hajime looked you over once more and took a deep breath in, nodding. “Well at least she knows where to go if she wants anything else”</p><p>Kita smirked looking down some, his whole aura shifting to a dark moody one but he didn’t say much else, his hands slid against yours, fingers intertwining and he pulled you with him to the guardrail leaving Hajime behind and not turning to look back he used his other hand to keep your head straight so you didn’t turn either.</p><p>Your mouth opened to speak to him, to explain the situation even if you couldn’t find the words but he turned to look at you with a smile.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you” his whole demeanor shifted to a light one, the anger he had earlier seeming to have vanished. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys with a little red circle keychain that had an old picture of the group of you on it. He pulled the hand he was holding up and opened it, dropping the keys in your palm.</p><p>You stared at the keys for a long time, brows scrunched together in confusion as to what they belonged to and hoping it wasn’t what you thought. Kita must have got impatient cause his hand gripped your shoulders and turned you towards the boy’s cars all lined up. Your eyes scanned over them each, analyzing them until they stopped and your mouth went agape.</p><p>Between Suna’s and Atsumu’s cars sat an all-black 2013 NSX with red trimming and floodlights, the inside of the car was covered in a deep ebony black leather and silver trimming on the headrests that said your initials and Inazaraki.</p><p>“I told you it was a gift,” Aran said, walking up to you and smiling as you stared in disbelief at your dream car. He patted your head and shook his own looking at Kita who was leaning against the guardrail, arm’s crossed and staring at you amused.</p><p>“Sly, you surprised her to the brink of shutting down” Aran laughed nudging you forward enough so you could just walk to the side of it, you looked at every little detail and finally opened the door taking a deep breath and smelling a scent that took you back to a memory you forgot you had.</p><p>Sand, salty seawater, coconut, and vanilla shaved ice.</p><p>Your eyes closed and you sat there remembering. You could faintly hear the laughing of your children self in the distance, The smell of youth and home.</p><p>You popped up after a moment and ran over, each step getting a spring in itself throwing you forward with immense speed and when you finally jumped on Kita, His body fell against the rail, almost falling over and his hands tightened around you. One on your head to protect it in case he fell and the other on your lower back to keep you against him tightly. His laughter loud and clear surrounded you and you couldn’t help the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes.</p><p>“It’s just a car, you were going to need one eventually you know,” He said soft enough so only you could hear.</p><p>When you pulled your head back his eyes stared into yours and he rolled his eyes wiping yours with the hand that was previously on your head. “Tch, you’re making me get mascara on my white hoodie, you’re lucky It’s my second favorite” he joked causing you to laugh and wipe your own eyes some more, along with him.</p><p>“Stop crying,” he said and set you down but still held you close to him. And his hand rested on your head.</p><p>“Aye, sly fox, making girls cry already? It’s a new record for you, huh?” One of the men in a group passing by that wore a red jacket with the name Nekoma laughed, his hair was messy as if he just got out of bed and he nodded in your direction. “I’ll beat him up for you if you want me to”</p><p>You laughed shaking your head, waving him off “I could do that if I wanted to” you said normally. This caused the group to chuckle, one among them sounding familiar enough to make you look up and see who it was.</p><p>Kenma smiled waving shortly as a greeting which you returned.</p><p>“Hey sly fox,” The messy-haired man said again and this time he had a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>You watched Kita raise an eyebrow “What, DK” he leaned back on his hands.</p><p>“Is she single?” Dk asked, nodding in your direction which makes you scrunch up your nose and pout a bit.</p><p>Kita only laughed and took a deep breath in, his head tilting back allowing him to look around the meet some more, and finally made their way back to DK who stood patiently. Eager to hear the response, it seemed.</p><p>“For now,” he said but his face said otherwise. His eyes had darkened significantly and his playfulness was gone and he seemed cold and withdrawn. DK looked with his eyebrows raised and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Great so then she’s free to study with the girls then? They were planning a whole little trip and Kyo was beating tanks ass earlier for saying no” He laughed a sharp loud sound that made you yourself snicker. It was one of those laughs that got everyone else to laugh.</p><p>“Mm,” Kita nodded and stood up straight looking you over. “She’d beat anyone’s ass who denied her happiness, that’s why I don’t worry too much about her”</p><p>His words came out genuine and you gripped your chest pouting “Aww Kita-”</p><p>“Shut up” he pushed you and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again.</p><p>DK smirked and nodded. “I’ll let them know then, R/N was waiting for me so, I should be going. And hey, Sly fox...Sly guy-”</p><p>“Don’t call me that... Only sly fox”</p><p>“Ouch. I was going to wish you luck before our go, but now, just don’t be last” Dk smiled a cocky smile and flipped Kita off, walking away.</p><p>You watched them walk off and shook your head, turning to look at Kita with a stifled laughing expression.</p><p>“Sly fox?” you asked tilting your head, slight giggles making their way through your lips.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s my street name. Why?” Kita looked at you and stopped, His eyes narrowed. “Why are you laughing?!?”</p><p>“Sly fox!?” you snorted, covering your mouth as you started to struggle more to cover your amusement.</p><p>“Yeah, why are you laughing!?” you turned to face you fully now, trying not to smile.</p><p>“Could you imagine someone walking up to me like “Hey conniving cat, what’s up?” you said and laughed harder as you thought of the scenario and how casual it could sound. Kita sighed and rolled his eyes more, looking around at the cars and people.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous, you know that? Just for that, you’re racing tonight”</p><p>This made you stop laughing and you looked up wide-eyed and serious. “No, no I can’t. I don’t know-how and the car is new, I don’t want to ruin it” you rushed out but Kita just stared at his nails on his left hand, ignoring you.</p><p>After a moment of silence, he arched his left brow looking at you. “Oh? Done complaining? Good. I’ll ride with you” He pushed off the guard rail and walked to the car, opening the passenger side door since the driver side was still ajar for you and he sat down, adjusting his seat and getting comfortable.</p><p>Once you got in you looked at him and started the car, buckling yourself in. “Put your seatbelt on”</p><p>“Why? You gonna crash?”</p><p>“I will if you don’t put your seatbelt on”</p><p>The click of his belt followed by a defeated sigh made you smile to yourself and you glanced at him, watching as he rested back in the seat more, making himself comfortable once again, stretching the seat belt out so it was loose.</p><p>“You know when we drive out, I think we’re going to have to put on a song for you. I don’t know if you’ll remember it because it’s been a while since we talked about cars and debut races but I think it’s the perfect song” he nods looking at you with a slight smile.</p><p>He never really smiled, let alone relaxed or made himself comfortable. It was easy to just be with him when he was like this but you were the only one who really ever had him around like this. Him being his usual self was weird and for lack of a better word, boring.</p><p>You drove out to the familiar track and you smiled to cover up the insane pressure that dropped on you. Your fingers tightened more against the steering wheel. Kita’s fingers tapping on his phone oblivious to your panic.</p><p>What if I do crash? What if we spin out and he gets hurt? What if we run into someone else? Maybe I shouldn’t do this, maybe I should take off now and just drive away, No, kita would eventually make you turn around and come back. What if the cops come? Your eyes widened as you thought of the last one.</p><p>What if that cop comes?</p><p>Two knuckles lightly pressed against your temple, knocking you in the head successfully taking your mind off of all your clouding thoughts. You turned to look at Kita who was already looking at you and he pushed a button on his phone, turning up your car’s volume as the song he decided was your song began to play.</p><p>With a light smile; you tilted your head looking at him, watching him do the same to you. Both with dumb smiles on your face.</p><p>L.A LOVE by FERGIE Ft Y.G began blasting through the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update on everything going on with this story and the next few chapters. Please read them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone! long time no....chat? </p><p>I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not being able to update stray for a while. I am dealing with my externship and moving and setting out my plot for these next few chapters. I do plan on working on them as soon as possible and getting them finished for you guys, I see some of you enjoyed the book so far and I really love that and want to continue to write as it helps me get back into the mood and I can start writing my original stories again. I have a lot for this story planned out so I truly hope you all don't mind waiting just a little longer. I also plan on making a playlist full of all the songs that remind me of stray and I will share it if you all like it. I know this story was supposed to be a run-off of the deciphered street racer au BUT I truly want to make this story my own and I hope you all continue to support it as we move forward. </p><p>Thank you all so much for the comment's I truly enjoy reading them. you all are so great!</p><p> </p><p>xx Rhea</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>